Battle of the Bands
by XtremeHardy77
Summary: What happens when on band trys to step into the light of another....You'll never get rid of me and my stories even if you take out the music section!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
It was the first day off in a long time for the Backstreet Boys. They met in a local park in Orlando.  
  
Howie sat with his guitar on the bench. Brian, Nick and AJ played a quick game of basketball. Kevin sat next to Howie reading a newspaper.  
  
AJ made his way over towards Kevin and grabbed his water bottle. He glanced over at the page Kevin was reading. "Whoa! Those girls are HOT!" He exclaimed looking at the picture.  
  
The other three guys formed a crowd around Kevin to look at what AJ saw. "Yea, AJ's right." Nick agreed.  
  
"Read the article." Howie insisted.  
  
Kevin skimmed down to the correct section and began to read out loud. "It looks like pop groups such as *Nsync, 98 Degrees, and Backstreet Boys should start hanging up their microphones. They're about to be de-throned. Hot, up and coming quintet, P.U.R.E Harmony, has taken the music scene by storm. In a few simple words they have "Pizzazz", they're extremely "Unique", they're a "Rebel" amongst all others, these girl want to stay on top for an "Eternity" and they sing in perfect five-part "Harmony". "  
  
"Is this some kind of twisted joke?" Brian asked in shock. "I can't believe this guy is saying this!"  
  
"Keep reading!" AJ demanded.  
  
So Kevin read on; " These five girls are energetic, charming, and full of talent. Their sound will entrance and entertain, while their smiles and dance moves will dazzle audiences. Even though Jive Records only signed them last year they're already making their mark."  
  
"How come we've never seen them before?" Howie demanded. "How'd they get to be so special?"  
  
"We have been touring a lot though, Howie." Brian pointed out.  
  
"They can't actually do that can they?" Nick asked naively.  
  
"Do what?" AJ asked. He was beginning to think those girl weren't all that cute.  
  
"De-throne us." Nick said slowly.  
  
"No way. We were here first." Brian replied.  
  
"Yea, we're the Backstreet Boys and we haven't come this far to just give it all up to some new group. For all we know they probably can't even sing that well." ~*~ Meet the girls ~*~  
  
"This is awesome!" Lexi "Pizzazz" Michaels exclaimed as she burst into the dressing room. "I love performing!"  
  
"Even more than you love eating?" Sarah "Eternity" Dawson teased.  
  
Lexi laughed. "Maybe. That's a hard choice."  
  
"Did you hear the crowd scream for us?" Claudia "Harmony" Griffith questioned as she walked in awestruck.  
  
"This tour with Christina Aguilera is going great," Katie "Rebel" Michaels smirked as she entered. "By the end of this summer we'll be huge!"  
  
"Don't get too big headed." Cassie "Unique" Dawson warned as she shut the door behind her. "We don't know how long our fame might last."  
  
As the eldest member at 27 she was always the girls advice and treated them like little sisters. That was in good reason though. Sarah was her sister while Lexi and Katie were her cousins. Claudia was an honorary family member in her role as the best friend to all the girls.  
  
P.U.R.E. Harmony was born when the girls discovered their talents. Claudia and Katie were the main songwriters, but the others also contributed what they could.  
  
Lexi now stood before the mirror. "Look at us girls. Nothing can stop us now!"  
  
"Cause we've got it goin' on!" Katie sang with a laugh.  
  
"C'mon girls, we've gotta get changed." Cassie said shaking her head at Katie.  
  
The girls changed out of their stage outfits. In their minds, Lexi's statement still lingered. ~*~ The Grammy's ~*~  
  
"Over there.. look!" AJ ordered, gesturing to a small group of girl near the front.  
  
"Is that them?" Brian wondered trying to see over people.  
  
"Don't bother looking for them." Kevin stated. "They'll turn up eventually."  
  
"Did you know they're up for best new artist?" Howie asked. "Their album is also up for best selling!"  
  
"Already?" AJ looked amazed.  
  
"Ya know, I have a copy and they're good." Nick commented.  
  
"You bought their album?" Brian laughed.  
  
"Well Beej did first and it was good." Nick said defensively. "Plus AC's a big fan."  
  
"Has he ever met them?" AJ questioned.  
  
Nick shook his head. "No.apparently they're pretty busy girls."  
  
"You obviously don't get my point guys," Howie rolled his eyes.  
  
"What point?" Nick wondered.  
  
"They just happen to be up for the award we're presenting!" Howie declared.  
  
"Serious?" AJ grinned. "So if they win we get to congratulate them first? Meaning we finally get to meet them?"  
  
"If they win." Howie shrugged.  
  
"In that case I hope they do win." Nick said smiling.  
  
An hour later, the guys left their seats to go backstage in order t prepare for their presentation. All they really had to do was read off the prompter screen that would be sitting in front of them. When their cue came they walked out waving.  
  
As the screams died down, AJ leaned towards the microphone. "This year there have been many new artists on the music scene. This award will signify the best."  
  
"This year's nominees are young, talented, and ready to win. Let's take a look at who they are." Nick said.  
  
The screen played clips from each of the nominees and the guys caught a glimpse of the girls' video, "I Want Somebody Like You". To say the least they thought it was hot.  
  
"And the winner is," Brian paused. Kevin slowly opened the envelope.  
  
"The winner is P.U.R.E Harmony!" Howie stated with a huge smile.  
  
The girls' single played s the guys watched five figures stand and huge people around them. AJ was locked on the brunette that was climbing the stairs. "So that's them," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"They're short." Nick chuckled.  
  
"Shhhh!" Kevin scolded as the girls came closer. They were wearing fabulous dresses and huge smiles.  
  
"Like oh my God.it's the Backstreet Boys." Katie laughed taking the award from Brian. "Thanks guys."  
  
They all took turns giving each girl a hug and whisper of congratulations. Then the girls turned to the podium.  
  
"Wow," Cassie started. "This is a true honor. Our first year and the fans have been so responsive. We'd like to thank you all."  
  
"Without them we'd be those girls from Milwaukee who like to sing." Katie interrupted making everyone laugh.  
  
"We'd also like to thank our family and friends who never lost faith in us." Claudia stated.  
  
"We need to thank the big man upstairs for blessing us with such gifts and great friends." Sarah said.  
  
"Thank you!" Katie and Lexi said as the show was cut to commercial.  
  
The guys offered an arm to the girls and gladly accepted. Together they walked offstage. Once they got in the back the girl hugged the guys once again.  
  
"What was that for?" Brian wondered.  
  
"Y'all were our biggest inspiration." Katie explained. "It was because of you we became what we are today.so thanks."  
  
"It makes sense you give us our first Grammy!" Sarah stated.  
  
"Well you girls deserve it. You're really good." Kevin said slowly.  
  
"You listen to us?" Cassie questioned.  
  
The guys looked at each other, then at Nick. He sighed inwardly and smiled at the girls. "Yea. My favorite song is 'Can You Tell Me Why." He told them. "You wrote it, right?" He looked at Katie.  
  
"Yep! I'm really glad you like it." Katie blushed.  
  
"P.U.R.E Harmony could you answer some question!" A reporter called out.  
  
"You girls better get goin'." AJ said.  
  
"Yea, we better." Sarah said with a small smile.  
  
"It was nice meeting you." Brian said.  
  
"Same here." Lexi winked. "And don't ya worry. We'll be meeting again soon."  
  
"We will? How do you know?" Kevin questioned.  
  
"We just do." Claudia smiled slyly.  
  
"We're all part of the same family now." Katie giggled. "The Jive family."  
  
Howie nodded. "Of course. So we'll be seeing you around."  
  
"You bet!" Lexi giggled.  
  
The guys watched as the five girl walked away. Something about seeing the girls excited but worried them at the same time. It made no sense, but they had to admit those girls were good, and not just good at singing either. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Brian stretched out lazily on the bed. He yawned as he slowly blinked open his bright blue eyes. Beside him, Leighanne lay still sleeping peacefully.  
  
He smiled as he turned over and watched her sleep. She looked so innocent and beautiful, he thought. Brian gently kissed her forehead, then slipped out of bed and to make some breakfast.  
  
Leighanne had been out of the country for a month, shooting overseas in Europe for her new movie. She had just gotten home the night before and what a night it had been for both of them.  
  
Brian's smile widened as he remembered Leighanne's homecoming. His body was still pleasantly aching in certain places.  
  
Brian stretched again as he came out of the bathroom and glanced to see if she was still asleep. When he saw she was he crept down to the kitchen.  
  
Brian pulled out all the ingredients for French toast. Just as he was mixing the eggs the phone rang.  
  
Quickly wiping his hands he picked up the phone, cradling it between his shoulder and ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bri, you're up early." Kevin's voice greeted him. "I thought you'd still be in bed with Leigh."  
  
"What do ya want, Kev? I'm kinda busy." Brian stated.  
  
"Well I warn you to sit down first." Kevin said.  
  
"Why?" Brian questioned.  
  
"Well this news is a bit of a shock." Kevin replied calmly.  
  
"Something happen to Aunt Ann? What is it Kev?" Brian was worried now.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. You sitting yet?"  
  
Brian looked around him, then hooked a nearby stool with his foot and sat down. "Okay Kevin spill!"  
  
"Jive and the Firm just agreed on having P.U.R.E Harmony open for our next tour." Kevin stated bluntly.  
  
Brian blinked in shock. Him and the guys would be stuck with the girls of P.U.R.E Harmony for only God knows how long. Good thing he was sitting down!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're opening for BSB?" Lexi was ecstatic. "Oh my God! That's great!"  
  
"Maybe," Cassie shrugged. "Maybe not.  
  
"What do you mean maybe not?" Katie stared at her cousin shocked. "This is amazing! We'll be HUGE after this!"  
  
"True.but." Cassie shook her head.  
  
"Forget it Cassie!" Sarah snapped. "You won't ruin this by saying some bad luck bull shit. This is GOOD news and we're doing it!"  
  
"Did I say it would be bad luck?" Cassie stated. "I just mea-"  
  
"Stop right there!" Claudia held up her hand. "This will be fun Cass."  
  
Cassie opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly seeing the look of determination on the other's faces. Rolling her eyes she turned back to the mirror to finish her make-up. They needed to be at the studio by one to sign the papers.  
  
Lexi watched her cousin carefully, knowing that Cassie must know something, but realized she didn't care. "I wonder what the guys think?"  
  
"They're probably thrilled to have us opening for them." Claudia sighed dramatically.  
  
"That or they're pissing in their pants because they know we'll steal the show!" Katie laughed.  
  
"No way. They probably don't even know yet but that's cool because when they find out they'll want us more than they already do." Sarah said.  
  
"You're forgetting that half of them are already taken." Cassie said.  
  
"That sucks." Lexi sighed. "Brian's hot!"  
  
"Lexi, don't get into trouble while we're on tour. Alright?" Cassie said.  
  
Lexi rolled her eyes. "There ya go again. Raining on my parade. Fine, I promise not to get into trouble."  
  
Cassie turned back to the mirror while Lexi winked at the others. "Just when I feel like it," she whispered  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tell me again why we're agreeing to this?" Brian questioned as he met up with the others.  
  
"Because it will give us good publicity along with helping out a fellow label mate." Nick repeated what he had been told.  
  
"So basically we're just using them for popularity?" AJ wondered. Kevin nodded.  
  
"This all works out great." Nick spoke up. "Aaron wanted to meet them and I've decided to play this up as long as I can. Aaron would die for hook ups."  
  
"You're so cruel." AJ chuckled. "Damn. I wish I had a little brother."  
  
The guys laughed except for Brian, who was oddly quiet. He didn't know why, but the thought of having these girls around all the time didn't appeal to him. His instinct told him those girls weren't all they appeared to be.  
  
"Well looks who's here." AJ's voice broke Brian's thoughts. They all glanced out the window to see the girls pull up in a silver BMW convertible. "They've got one thing going for them. They've got class. and a nice car."  
  
"It's a rental. has to be. They're from Milwaukee, aren't they?" Nick argued.  
  
AS AJ and Nick argued lightly about the car, Brian tuned them out. He watched as they each got out of the car. They all looked casual, but good in their clothing.  
  
From where he stood Brian couldn't tell which was which, but one girl stood out. She was wearing a baby blue knitted tank top with white flares. Her long dirty blonde hair bounced along with her long legs as she followed the others. The thing that caught Brian's attention was the neon green fisherman's hat she had on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're glad you all could make it here today. Here are the contracts. Just sign on the dotted line and we're in business." The record executive said.  
  
The guys all signed first and then watched the girls as they each did the same. Brian soon found out that it was 20-year-old Lexi "Pizzazz" Michaels who had caught his attention.  
  
He had seen her pull off her hat and toss it at the blonde she referred to as Rebel. It went better with her outfit, but Brian guessed that was just how Lexi was; wild and crazy.  
  
He watched her now with an interested gaze as she signed her contract then slid it to Claudia. She glanced up at Brian just then and caught him staring at her.  
  
She smiled sweetly and winked at him. Brian didn't know why, but he felt a slight blush heat up his cheeks and he looked away.  
  
"Now since that's over," the executive was saying, "I'll leave you kids alone to get to know each other. This tour will be the hottest EVER!"  
  
The girls giggled as the small man left the room, leaving the two groups alone. They all sat quietly.  
  
Brian noisily cleared his throat, and then took a sip of water. Sighing, he took a deep breath and smiled at the girls, making eye contact with Lexi again.  
  
"So. you girls started out a cappella, huh?" He asked dumbly.  
  
"Yea, just like you guys." Sarah replied.  
  
"Did y'all write your own songs even then?" AJ wondered, leaning closer.  
  
"Not all of us." Cassie laughed. "Just Claudia and Katie." "That's cool." Howie nodded, as if he was approving something.  
  
Brian looked from the guys to the girls, and then back again. He could see they were warming up to the idea of having these girls around. He supposed they weren't all that bad, but there was still something nagging him.  
  
"So, you girls seeing anybody right now?" AJ asked.  
  
"Nope." Sarah smiled innocently. "We've been kinda busy lately. You know how it is."  
  
"Yea, it's pretty rough." AJ grinned.  
  
"We're coping though." Sarah giggled.  
  
"Ya know, we've never heard y'all sing live before." Kevin interrupted. "Y'all mind?"  
  
The girls looked at each other, then shrugged. "Any requests?" Claudia asked.  
  
"Could you sing the one I like?" Nick asked with a smile.  
  
" Can You Tell Me Why, right?" Katie smiled back.  
  
Nick grinned. "You remembered. Can you sing it?"  
  
"It's our song, Hun." Katie giggled. " Of course we can."  
  
She led the way, standing and forming a semi circle in front of the table. Taking a moment they found their notes. They each took a breath then started.  
  
"Can you tell me why (why). Love is hard. Can you tell me why (why). Love breaks your heart. Why. Does love bring so much pain. Why. Do I do it again and again. Can you tell me why (why) "  
  
"Dang," Brian said breaking the silence that followed. "You really can sing."  
  
The girls looked at each other oddly, then laughed. "You didn't think we could sing?" Lexi questioned.  
  
"No, it's just not everyone sounds that good live." AJ explained. "Y'all sound amazing. That song was.."  
  
"Amazing?" Sarah winked at him.  
  
"And you wrote that?" Kevin asked looking at Katie. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Sing more." Brian said suddenly.  
  
"Ladies, let's show these boys what we've got." Lexi laughed.  
  
Brian laughed along. Lexi was really funny a little too crazy, but anyway he had a girlfriend. Or so he continued to tell himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I told you they'd be crazy about us." Sarah laughed as they slipped into their condo that night.  
  
"We all knew that Sarah." Claudia said with a yawn. "You didn't have to tell us again!"  
  
"Just so you know I was right." Sarah giggled.  
  
"C'mon girl, eight a.m. practice. It's time for bed." Cassie ordered going to her room.  
  
The girls had spent most of their day getting to know the boys more in depth. Little did the guys know they knew so much already.  
  
"Hey Lex, why so quiet?" Katie asked when she saw her on the couch.  
  
Lexi smiled up at her little sister. "Just thinking."  
  
"hey, don't do too much of that or you'll hurt yourself. I know from experience." Katie teased.  
  
Lexi laughed but threw her a warning glance. "Watch it Kat. I'm tired and I can get cranky."  
  
"Gee, love you too." Katie laughed heading for her room she shared with Claudia. When Lexi was alone she moved over to the window seat over looking the ocean. She wondered what made her feel so unsettled. Thinking for a minute she knew it was because of Brian.  
  
Life was going to be getting tough and hat's not what Lexi wanted. She wanted fun fun fun! Unfortunately it wouldn't be fun if Brian wasn't available to have "fun" with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bri, honey, are you awake?" Leighanne leaned over. "Damn," she sighed seeing his eyes closed.  
  
She had missed him so much, and she was feeling a little, well, horny. A whole month with Brian had been pretty hard.  
  
Leighanne sighed. She wondered what he was dreaming about because his smile kept on getting bigger. She watched carefully as he mumbled something.  
  
Her hand stroked his cheek and found it's way into his hair. She played with his hair tickling his scalp, knowing how much he loved that.  
  
"Mmm Lexi." Brian whispered.  
  
Leighanne gasped. She was shocked. Sitting up she yanked his hair.  
  
"OWWW!" Brian was awake in an instant. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Who's Lexi?" Leighanne threw back.  
  
Brian blinked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Leighanne gave him a look. "You just said, 'mmm Lexi' and I wanna know who she is!"  
  
Brian was shocked. "I did?"  
  
"Yes! Brian Thomas Littrell, you best answer now before I yank something else painful and it sure as hell won't be your hair!" Leighanne snapped.  
  
Brian inched away. "Leigh, baby, don't over react. I just met her today."  
  
"So?"  
  
Brian winced at the anger in her voice. "She's part of that new group, P.U.R.E Harmony."  
  
"Oh really?" Leighanne was not amused. "Well?"  
  
Brian took a deep breath and tried to explain. "See, her group is going on tour with us. She's really nice. You'd really like her."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you were saying her name in your sleep." Leighanne said bluntly.  
  
Brian searched for an explanation that wouldn't get him killed. How could a guy explain to his beloved girlfriend that he was dreaming about someone else? Brian was stumped.  
  
After a while Leighanne let out a sigh. " Forget it Brian. If you don't wanna tell me then don't. Just know that I no longer trust you and until you prove that I can you can forget about sleeping with me."  
  
Brian blinked in astonishment. "What? What are you saying?"  
  
"I' telling you to get out of bed and go sleep somewhere else," she snapped.  
  
"This is MY bed!" Brian exclaimed.  
  
"So? I don't care, but as long as you're whispering another girls name you're not lying in the same bed as me."  
  
Brian sighed deeply as he got out of bed and dragged along a pillow. As he settled onto the cold bed in the guestroom he knew he must've seriously been going crazy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A month passed and the tour began. The guys hadn't seen or talked about the girls since the day they met, but that hadn't stopped them from thinking bout them. They kinda liked the idea of being able to spend some time with these girls.  
  
"Okay everything is here." Howie said, looking over the luggage. "Except for."  
  
"The girls." AJ finished for him. He grinned. "Can't wait to see them."  
  
"I can." Brian muttered rudely.  
  
"What's wrong with you, B-rok?" Nick asked with a chuckle. "You're a little grumpy, aren't ya?"  
  
Brian thought about how he spent the last month with Leighanne - or rather without - and his grumpiness increased. He scowled at Nick and turned away.  
  
Nick wisely left his friend alone, recognizing the signs of a very irritable person. Nick shrugged and let it pass. Brian always got over it sooner or later.  
  
"Hi guys, sorry we're late." Cassie said running up to the guys. "We sorta missed our wake up call, but don't worry we're all here and ready to go, right girls?"  
  
The other girl slowly caught up and Cassie got a silent nod from Katie as she found the nearest chair. Nobody had any intention to tell the guys they were up until one working on a new dance routine.  
  
Lexi stretched a little and peered at the guys from under the rim of her baseball cap. Her gaze landed on Brian and she noticed he looked tired.  
  
Very aware of his earlier heart condition Lexi stepped closer and touched his arm. He jumped slightly and pulled away.  
  
"Um, are you ok?" Lexi asked quietly. "You look tired."  
  
He smiled weakly and shrugged. "I'll survive." He looked her over once more. "You on the other hand look like you could use a weeks worth of sleep."  
  
She groaned. "Don't I know it."  
  
"At least you can sleep on the plane." Brian pointed out.  
  
"Not me. When I travel I can't sleep." Lexi said. "I normally stay up pretty late."  
  
"All night?" Brian asked.  
  
"If I have to." Lexi shrugged.  
  
"Hey!" Kevin yelled. "You two plan on missing the flight or what? Let's go!"  
  
Lexi quickly grabbed her bag and caught up with Claudia and Katie. Brian seemed to lag behind  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first few weeks passed by quickly. The crowds loved P.U.R.E. Harmony almost as much as they loved the Backstreet Boys. Every night both groups went out and dazzled the crowd.  
  
While the media reported rivalries they were only rumors. The two groups were becoming the best friends.sorta.  
  
"Hey Lex, what'cha doin' out here by yourself?" Brian smiled coming closer.  
  
Lexi looked up. She came out here to be alone because of him. For the past few weeks she began realizing he was perfect. Today she just wanted to get away.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't be out here alone. It's not safe." Brian said gently.  
  
"Why?" Lexi sighed. "The worst a fan could do is ask for an autograph."  
  
Brian saw her reluctance to talk to him and pushed away the feeling of hurt. If she needed time then he should give it to her, but he couldn't walk away from her.  
  
"You neva know. Some guys are screwy and could run away with you." Brian teased.  
  
Lexi wasn't laughing. "I'd scream bloody murder before anyone got too far."  
  
Brian smiled. She was so brave, but he sensed fear in her at the moment. "So I guess nothing scares you, huh?"  
  
Lexi was silent for a moment then looked him in the eye. "You scare me, Brian. I like you, Bri, I really do and I told myself I wouldn't do this. Because in the end it would hurt too much, but I have no choice."  
  
Brian finally found his voice. "Do what Lexi? What would hurt you?"  
  
"You Brian! You scare me because well, because I like you so much. I know that if I keep spending time with you I could easily fall for you and I already started, but I don't want that!" Lexi explained.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Well no," Lexi stood and started pacing. "You've got Leighanne and I wouldn't want that to end because I did something stupid like fall in love with you."  
  
Brian's eyes widened in surprise and Lexi felt her heart drop into her stomach. It was too late she had already fallen in love with him. She sighed and looked away knowing she wouldn't be able to hold in the tears.  
  
"Did you fall I love with me?" His soft question startled her.  
  
Yes, she thought, yes I did, but I can't keep you. To him, she just said, "No," and almost choked on that simple word.  
  
Brian searched her features and found something special in Lexi. Sure there was Leighanne, but that didn't stop Brian from pulling her into his arms.  
  
Lexi froze as Brian's arms wrapped around her and she panicked for a minute. When she felt the warmth his body offered she hugged back.  
  
His chin rested on top of her head as she nuzzled his neck. His arms went even tighter and she smiled; despite the growing confusion.  
  
"Um.ahem!" Someone nearby cleared their throat. Brian and Lexi jumped apart as if they'd been burned. They turned to see Cassie.  
  
"Hi," she smiled briefly. "Lex? We need you inside now. Did you get enough air?'  
  
Lexi began to blush and couldn't look her cousin in the eye. She nodded and hurried back inside the venue. Brian watched her go suddenly feeling so empty.  
  
His gaze went to Cassie who was staring at him. He got this feeling she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"I knew this would happen," she muttered.  
  
Brian frowned. "You knew what would happen?"  
  
Cassie shook her head dismissively. "Forget it, but I do have a word of advice." She stepped closer and touched where his heart was. "Always follow this part of you because it knows the truth. The mind has a funny way of blocking it. It's better to follow your heart and get hurt than to miss out on love, hope, and destiny.  
  
With that Cassie turned to leave. Brian knew what love, hope and destiny were all about. He just thought he already found them! He loved Leighanne, his music, and his career. His destiny was to be who he was, Brian Littrell, Backstreet Boy, and one of the luckiest guys in the world. So why did that sound so empty now?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brian thought about Cassie's words for the next few days letting them play over in his mind. He tried applying them to himself and he realized he was analyzing his life so far. He had come a long way from his life in Kentucky.  
  
"Hey Brian," Nick's voice broke into his thoughts. "Wanna play a quick game of hoops? The court's right down the street."  
  
Brian looked at him. "No thanks, Nick. I'm not in the mood."  
  
Nick gasped. "Not in the mood for basketball? What happened? Did Leigh break up with you or something?"  
  
Brian shot Nick an evil glare. "Don't even go there buddy, or you'll find yourself hanging from that hoop and I don't mean you'll be dunking and getting some air time."  
  
Nick shut his mouth and nodded. Brian was in a bad mood again. Well, he supposed it had to happen once in a while. Nobody could be happy forever.  
  
Nick just had to find someone else to play with. His thoughts went to the other guys, but he already knew they were busy with other things.  
  
Lately Howie thought he had to write new songs and create new dance moves. Nick thought he was going insane. They had people to do that!  
  
Kevin was always doing some business stuff so Nick knew asking him was out of the question. Besides, he'd been so caught up in something else lately.  
  
AJ, well, he was just being himself and flirting with the girls. Nick sighed.  
  
"Hey Nick," Katie's voice met his ears as he was leaving. "You goin' to shoot some hoops?"  
  
Her looked her over. She was pretty for just turning eighteen a few months ago. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail while she wore flared stretch pants and a tank top.  
  
"Yea Kat, you game?" Nick asked her, holding out the ball.  
  
"You bet." Katie grinned grabbing the ball. "Just don't cry when I whoop your ass."  
  
Nick laughed. Good, she was confident. He'd have fun letting air out of that balloon.  
  
Brian watched as Nick left with Katie to play basketball. How could people be having fun? Emotions he was afraid to name stirred inside of him and he sighed.  
  
When he closed his eyes all he saw was Lexi's sweet smile and sparkling eyes. Then he could see Leighanne's angry face.  
  
"Brian?"  
  
He turned towards the soft voice and stared at the girl before him. It was Lexi, but not really. She had bright blue hair. Talk about making a statement.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" Brian asked almost screeching. His eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Katie dyed it for me." Lexi replied calmly.  
  
"It's blue, Lex." Brian said dumbly.  
  
"I know. Isn't it awesome!" She giggled.  
  
"It's blue." He repeated.  
  
Lexi sighed. "For the last time, Brian, I know. I bought the dye and Katie did it!"  
  
Brian swallowed. She sure was full of pizzazz and a lot of bravery too. You'd never catch him with blue hair! Strangely he found himself smiling.  
  
"Ya know, if you're trying to scare me away it's not working." Brian said softly, looking into her eyes.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Brian chuckled. "Blue hair won't make me stay away from you. I didn't start liking you because of your hair and I won't stop because of it."  
  
"Who says that's what I'm doing? I've always wanted to do it. Katie thinks green should be next." Lexi retorted, ignoring his comment.  
  
"Green, huh?" Brian smiled. "Bone did that once. Didn't last long."  
  
"Well I'm not AJ," she said.  
  
"No, you're not." Brian stopped smiling and looked serious. "You're Lexi, otherwise known as Pizzazz and." He trailed off because he knew what he wanted to say scared him to death.  
  
She looked at him oddly. "And what?"  
  
Brian stared into her pretty face wishing he could say everything he was feeling. If it was so wrong, why did it feel so right? His heart and his mind battled it out, while he leaned closer and kissed her softly on the lips  
  
He felt the initial resistance in her. He knew it was wrong, but that didn't stop him. Lexi had finally given in and kissed him back. The kiss deepened as Brian pulled her closer.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mid he remembered he had a girlfriend, but there was no stopping this. this kiss. It felt good to be holding Lexi, even though he knew it was wrong.  
  
Coming backstage from lunch, Claudia saw Brian and Lexi sharing a passionate kiss. She had seen this coming a mile away! She also knew this was just the beginning. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kevin slammed down the phone in disgust. Nobody could get anything right these days! He had just spent an hour on the phone with his old friend, Michael Jamison.  
  
Michael had become an accomplished private investigator while Kevin became a Backstreet Boy. As different as the two friends were, they were almost like brothers.  
  
Kevin needed Michael's help now to figure out the mystery that lay before him. Namely one, Cassie "Unique" Dawson.  
  
Kevin stood and began pacing. There had to be a way to figure out what she was hiding. A different approach that Michael wasn't using.  
  
He smiled suddenly as an idea came to him. It was already halfway in motion without any effort on his part. All he need was to get close to Cassie and make her trust him.  
  
He would finally see what Cassie was hiding and put all his questions to rest. In the meantime, he would concentrate on getting through this without Cassie finding out what he wanted to do.  
  
"Just you wait, Cassie," Kevin murmured softly spying on the girls in the distance. "I'll find out what you're hiding. Bet on it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cassie sighed as she turned off her cell phone. The other girls looked at her questioningly. She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the tension that grew there, but continued to smile.  
  
"So, how is he?" Katie finally asked.  
  
"He's going to be okay." Cassie replied tiredly. "I feel bad though. I should be there."  
  
"Well Hun, if he's anything like you he'll survive." Claudia smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Yea, but he needs me." Cassie said sadly.  
  
"Who needs you?" Brian's voice made all the girls turn. He approached them slowly, smiling hesitantly. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"Ugh, no we're fine." Lexi said quickly.  
  
The girls looked from Brian to Lexi and back again. Everyone found out about the kiss, now they wondered what would happen between the two.  
  
"Are you sure?" Brian asked finally, focusing his gaze on Cassie. "It sounded like y'all were worried about something or SOMEONE."  
  
Lexi decided a change of subject was needed. She cleared her throat and stepped closer to Brian. "Um Bri, we need to talk."  
  
Brian nodded. "I know. That's why I came over here." Lexi took his arm and led him away from the girls.  
  
The others watched as the couple disappeared into one of the dressing rooms. Sarah shook her head. "This situation is totally screwed."  
  
"You think Brian would ever leave Leighanne?" Katie wondered.  
  
"Doubt it." Claudia said turning to the girls. "He's loved her way too long just to give it up."  
  
"So you think Lex will tell him all bets are off?" Sarah asked in shock. "I thought she was crazy about him!"  
  
"Yea, but she would never come between two people like that. You know that as well as the rest of us Sarah." Katie said.  
  
Claudia turned to Cassie, who was presently staring off into space. "Cass? What do you think?"  
  
Cassie turned to the girls. "What? Oh.. About Lexi and Brian?"  
  
They all nodded and waited for an answer. It seemed Cassie always knew the right thing to say. Maybe she'd know what to make of this whole love triangle.  
  
She sighed and shrugged. The girls frowned with concern. "Hey," Katie said softly. "It'll be okay. We'll only be gone three more months, and then you can be with JJ everyday."  
  
"Until we leave again." Cassie sighed slumping into a chair.  
  
"You knew the sacrifices you had to make in order for this to work." Sarah pointed out.  
  
"Of course I did and I wouldn't change anything, but." Cassie trailed off.  
  
"But you miss him. a lot." Claudia finished quietly patting Claudia's shoulder.  
  
"Yea, I do." Cassie frowned closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Life was just too complicated.  
  
"Hey girls, how's it going?" Nick's cheery greeting made the girls look up again. They all smiled.  
  
"Hey Nick," Katie smiled sweetly up at him. "How's the ankle?"  
  
Nick blushed slightly still smiling. "It's ugh okay. Not so sore anymore."  
  
"Aww. are you sure?" Katie asked sympathetically. "It was such a shame you couldn't finish our game the other day. I was having fun kicking your butt!"  
  
The girls could not help the laughter that followed and Nick tried his best to laugh along. He ended up blushing more now. He turned away, feeling pretty glum, mumbling some excuse to leave. The girls said their good-byes as he walked away then turned to Katie.  
  
"Do you always have to make fun of him, Katie?" Cassie asked, grinning slightly.  
  
"No. Not all the time." Katie replied. "Just when he thinks he's better than me."  
  
"You do realize that if you two ever got into a real fight you'd still have to see each other everyday, don't you?" Claudia asked pointedly.  
  
"I know. That's why I don't let him get to me." Katie shrugged.  
  
"Funny. It didn't look like that." Sarah laughed.  
  
Katie threw her a look. "Well at least I don't jump all over AJ every time he comes to say hi."  
  
"I do not!" Sarah protested, but the telltale blush highlighted her cheeks.  
  
Cassie laughed. Her younger sister sure had a thing for AJ, but she also had a strong suspicion that Katie liked Nick. No matter how much they denied it.  
  
She had known the girls all too long for them to hide anything. This is what worried her when she saw Lexi leave the dressing room a few minutes later. Lexi looked like she'd been crying, but trying her best not to show it.  
  
Cassie frowned again. Nothing was going right, except that P.U.R.E Harmony was on their way to stardom. Nevertheless, at what price, Cassie thought glumly. Josh needed her, and she was halfway around the world from him!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You are my fire. the one desire. believe when I say. I want it that way." Brian sang soulfully. The crowd screamed, and the cameras flashed as the guys did what they were born to do.  
  
The girls watched from the side of the stage as the guys performed. Their part of the show already done.  
  
Lexi had been oddly subdued ever since her talk with Brian and the girls respected her privacy. In the meantime, Cassie had given strict orders to leave her alone. She had known better than anyone what it was like to need some time alone. Hadn't she needed time five years ago when.  
  
Cassie shook her head. Now was the time to go back to the past. What mattered was the future, for her to get home to Josh. She sternly told herself that as she watched the guys. They looked so good out there. just like that night. Suddenly, Cassie couldn't help but get lost in the memories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey there, you look a little lost." Cassie smiled openly as the handsome stranger turned to smile back.  
  
"Actually, I could use a little help." He said with a small grin.  
  
"Well, that's what I'm here for," she replied.  
  
"Are you some sort of angel?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Could've fooled me, beautiful."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cassie shook her head, banishing the memory. This wasn't the time to live in the past.  
  
Her eyes went back to the stage and she saw the guys again. She gazed long enough to catch Kevin's gaze. He smiled at her, giving a small wave. Cassie's heart constricted as she gazed into his eyes. eyes so much like Josh's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You guys were amazing!" The stage manager gushed as they came off stage.  
  
"Thanks." Kevin said picking up a towel and water bottle. He hurried off to the dressing room to change.  
  
They all had a flight to catch by midnight if they wanted to be in the next city on schedule. Everyone was hurrying.  
  
Kevin sighed as he stepped outside. He had to start talking to Cassie in depth. Then he could figure out what was so intriguing about her.  
  
He noticed a silhouette standing by the cars pacing. He let his eyes focus and he realized it was Cassie.  
  
Her body rested lightly against one of the bumpers and she put a hand to her temple. Kevin wondered what could be wrong. He straightened slightly, then started to make his way or so he could find out.  
  
As he got closer he realized she was on the phone. He noticed that she was always carrying her phone around. Previously Kevin thought it was because she liked being in contact with everyone at all times, but he was beginning to realize it could be the other way around. Maybe someone always needed to be in touch with her.  
  
"Aw. Baby, I miss you too," Cassie was saying as Kevin approached her. He froze in the darkness, not wanting to intrude, but not being able to walk away. "Mhmmm, I know Honey, I know. you did? Really? I'm glad. What's she say? Oh yea? Good."  
  
Kevin noticed a note of sadness creep into her voice, despite the fact she was struggling to sound cheery. He wondered who she was talking to.  
  
"Okay Josh. I gotta go now. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Cassie said after a few minutes of listening to the other person. "Yes baby, I love you too. I'll tell 'em. Good night."  
  
A soft chuckle came from Cassie's lips and the sound oddly sexy to Kevin. He guessed she was talking to a boyfriend.  
  
Kevin felt a sudden pang of jealousy hit him. Jealousy? He had nothing to be jealous about.  
  
Right now, she and Kevin were just working together on this tour, and they were friends. That was all, right?  
  
"Of course it is." Kevin muttered softly, without realizing Cassie was close enough to hear him.  
  
"Oh my." Cassie jumped up in surprise. "Kevin, it's only you. Damn you scared me."  
  
Kevin smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. Well, I sort of heard your conversation."  
  
He saw Cassie's shoulders tense up, and he wondered why she was so nervous. "You did? What did you hear?"  
  
Kevin shrugged. "Mostly the good-bye."  
  
"That's all?" Cassie relaxed slightly.  
  
He nodded. "Yea, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a private conversation. Was it your boyfriend?"  
  
Cassie frowned. "Boyfriend?"  
  
"I heard you say the name Josh." Kevin explained.  
  
"Oh. well. No, he's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh," was all Kevin could say.  
  
"We should get going." Cassie said softly breaking Kevin's train of thought.  
  
"Going?" Kevin looked confused.  
  
"Yea. to the airport." Cassie said with a small smile. Kevin nodded.  
  
"Yo Cassie! Get your butt in here!" Katie yelled from one van.  
  
Cassie laughed as she brushed past Kevin. He caught a bit of her perfume. She smelt like flowers, fruit, and baby lotion.  
  
Kevin chuckled. He had seen the girls use baby lotion at some of the rehearsals. They said it was better for their skin than regular lotion. Whatever the case, he liked it.  
  
"Kev! Get your ass in here before we miss our flight!" AJ yelled.  
  
Kevin jogged over and got in. The guys stared at him, wondering what he'd been doing out in the cold. They figured he must've been thinking about something.  
  
He sighed as the van started moving, and settled into his seat. The guys could stare as long as they wanted, but he couldn't answer the questions he saw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He said THAT?" Katie asked in disbelief, shaking her head slowly. "I can't believe Bri said that."  
  
"I can," Lexi said sadly. "I heard him say it.. to me!" "So he doesn't want to break up with Leighanne, huh?" Sarah sighed seeing Lexi depressed  
  
"No, and I don't blame him." Lexi tried smiling. "After all I'm just me. Leighanne, well she's been with him so long. They are a cute couple."  
  
"Yea," Claudia nodded sympathatically. "But still, you're kind of hurt, huh?'  
  
"Kind of?" Lexi laughed sadly. "You could say that. My heart feels like it was shattered into a million pieces. So yea, I am kinda hurt."  
  
Claudia shrugged. "Sorry."  
  
Lexi sighed heavily. "It's not your fault. It wasn't meant to be. Right Cass?"  
  
All eyes went to Cassie, who had been silent up until then. She looked at the girls and groaned inwardly. She was expected to answer that, wasn't she? She tried her best to smile.  
  
"Ya never know, Lex." Cassie said. "He could change his mind."  
  
"Gee thanks." Lexi replied sarcastically. "You know, ever since Josh got sick you haven't been much help."  
  
Cassie frowned. "I'm sorry. I just haven't been able to think about much else."  
  
Lexi rolled her eyes. "I know. I just wish I could make all our wishes come true. That isn't happening though."  
  
"Not exactly," Katie said dryly. "We are after all best sellers."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like without all this," Sarah gestured around the dressing room. "Without stardom, the fans, the guys."  
  
"the guys definitely are a big part of this." Claudia sighed.  
  
The girls looked at her. Something was bothering her and they hadn't even noticed it until now. She looked very tired. Cassie saw Claudia for the first time in a while quite clearly. She had dark smudges under her eyes, and a troubled look.  
  
"What makes you say that, Claud?" Cassie asked finally.  
  
Claudia shrugged. "Oh, no reason. You have to admit without them this wouldn't be happening. They were the ones who inspired us and now they're boosting our image."  
  
"Don't forget they weren't thrilled when we signed those contracts." Katie said. "True," Claudia nodded, "And they didn't accept we were that good until we sang for them. All I'm saying is maybe they had good reason to."  
  
"Claudia! We've worked our asses off to get here and you're doubting our skills?" Sarah snapped.  
  
"No!" Claudia said quickly. "I'm just sayin the guys are number one for a reason. What if we never beat them?"  
  
"This isn't a battle Claud." Cassie sighed impatiently.  
  
"I know, but others don't." Claudia replied.  
  
"Are you talking about this stupid rivalry between Katie and Nick?" Lexi asked.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Then what is it?" Lexi wondered.  
  
"Well.it's," Claudia sighed, "ugh just forget it."  
  
The girls shrugged. Claudia really wasn't making any sense right now. They decided to just leave it alone. Claudia was a smart girl, she would sort it out eventually.  
  
"So. this isn't about Katie and Nick?" Cassie asked when the others turned their attention to the Play station.  
  
"No." Claudia shook her head slowly. She sighed deeply. "It's about me and Howie."  
  
Cassie looked shocked. "You and Howie?"  
  
Claudia smiled. "Yeah. you know what? I'm sure it'll pass."  
  
Cassie sighed as she leaned back in her chair. What a tour this was turning out to be, she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Kevin sighed as he leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. What an afternoon this had been signing endless autographs. He was exhausted.  
  
He sighed again as he slowly walked towards the back door with the rest of the guys. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. He slipped it out of his bag and answered it. It was Michael calling.  
  
"Kevin, you won't believe this!" Michael said excitedly. "I checked some medical records and get this. Miss Cassandra "Unique" Dawson was hospitalized back in 96. She was there for a whole month!"  
  
"Hospitalized?" Kevin questioned. Was Cassie sick? Was she dying?  
  
"Because she had complications with. are you sitting, Kev. with her pregnancy!" Michael replied. Kevin suddenly wished he was sitting.  
  
"So she had a baby?" Kevin asked still in shock.  
  
"She sure did! Healthy baby boy. He was born two months early, but safe and sound. He weighed in at 5 pounds 2 ounces, all parts accountable." Michael chuckled. "His name's Joshua James."  
  
"Joshua," Kevin repeated slowly. "Josh." He knew now who Cassie had been talking to.  
  
"Anyway. the birth certificate doesn't say who the father is, but Joshua now stays with Cassie's parents and younger twin sisters. They live north of Milwaukee in Muskego." Michael said.  
  
"That's great." Kevin said absently. Cassie would kill him if she found out what he was doing. All he knew was that he felt like an ass right now.  
  
"You know, Kev, I'd say this is some big news. If the media ever got a hold of this it would be chaos. "Michael said quietly. "The girls would be the scandal of the century."  
  
Kevin frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well he girls are known for being so good, so wholesome, so "pure". If everyone found out that one of them had a kid out of wedlock it would be HUGE news." Michael commented.  
  
"They never claimed to be perfect. Besides nobody thinks like that anymore." Kevin said defensively.  
  
"Imagine what this would could do to a fan base, Kevin. The kid's going on five soon! Which means he was born before she was famous meaning she lied to everyone!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"How is hiding the truth a complete lie?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Kevin, how would your fans react if you said you were married with three kids." Andrew said. "And P.U.R.E Harmony is just getting to the top. Think what would happen if this got out."  
  
Kevin's voice was harsh when he spoke. "That's why we're not letting this out, Michael."  
  
"Then why the hell did I got through all this work?" Michael asked shocked.  
  
"Just don't say anything. You hear me, Mike?" Kevin insisted.  
  
Michael sighed. " all right Kevin. I won't say a word."  
  
"Look I gotta go. Thanks." Kevin said.  
  
They soon hung up and Kevin looked around to see that nobody overheard him. The other guys were already in the van, and everyone else was working.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cassie shot up suddenly hearing her cell phone ring. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and blinked to make sure she was seeing correctly. Four in the morning?  
  
She sighed as she slipped out of bed and stumbled over to her bag. Before she could get to it she knocked over a lamp and jumped at the loud crash.  
  
The lamp wasn't broken, but her phone was still ringing. She dug it out of her bag and answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Cass? Is that you?"  
  
"Of course it is, Mom. Who else would answer my phone at four a.m.?" Cassie grumbled. "Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
Mrs. Dawson hesitated. "Cass. its JJ. He's not doing good."  
  
Cassie's heart stopped. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your dad and I had to take him to the hospital. His fever was out of control and well he wants you."  
  
Cassie felt tears begin to fall. "Tell him I'll be there."  
  
"What about the tour?"  
  
"Mom, who cares? My baby needs me so don't try and change my mind. Tell him I love him."  
  
"Okay Cassie, but hurry."  
  
"I will."  
  
She hung up quickly and looked around. What should she do first? Well, she needed a flight. She ran to the nightstand and pulled out the phone book. As she searched for the airports number, a knock sounded on her door and jumped again, dropping the phone book with a loud thud.  
  
"Cassie? You okay? I heard a crash," It was Kevin's muffled voice she heard through the door.  
  
Sighing, she opened the door and stared at Kevin. He looked down at her with concern in his eyes, then peered in the room behind her. She sensed he knew something, but he was there and she could use all the help she could get.  
  
"Kevin, I'm glad you're here." Cassie said finally.  
  
"What's wrong?' Kevin questioned.  
  
"I." Cassie realized the guys didn't know about Josh. "Well, it's a really long story and I don't have the time to explain, but I need a plane to Milwaukee."  
  
Kevin's eyes widened in surprise. "For what?"  
  
"It's a family emergency," Cassie said urgently, "It has to be now. I'll explain later."  
  
Kevin looked thoughtful for a minute, then he smiled. He touched her face gently, tipping her chin up so he could look directly into her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get there." He said softly.  
  
Cassie nodded knowing somehow Kevin wouldn't let her down. He always had been like that. Sweet and always ready to give more of himself. just like when. Cassie blinked.  
  
Nope, not now, remember Josh, she thought. She let Kevin in and half- listened as he made some phone calls.  
  
Half an hour later, they piled into one of the rental cars and headed to the airport. Once they arrived, Kevin rushed Cassie past the gates before she could even say thank you and they were taking off. Then again she had all the time in the world to thank him because Kevin was sitting right next to her!  
  
"Kevin," Cassie said slowly, "Why are you here?"  
  
Kevin smiled easily. "You said you'd explain later. Now is later."  
  
She looked into his twinkling green eyes and found herself getting lost in them momentarily. Of course she was, she always had been a sucker for guys with green eyes. That's why she had fallen so hard that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you some sort of angel?" Kevin asked with a teasing grin.  
  
"No." Cassie smiled shyly.  
  
"Could've fooled me, beautiful." Kevin touched her face gently as he said the words. Cassie smiled back.  
  
Kevin Richardson was here in Cassie's favorite club. It had been rumored he was going to be there, but the brilliant 23-year-old never bought into any rumors. She had run right into him. Unfortunately he wouldn't be there long.  
  
"Maybe you can help me." Kevin interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Maybe." Cassie nodded.  
  
"See, I'm looking for my friend. I kinda lost him in here."  
  
"That happens a lot," Cassie giggled. "But I think I saw him by the bathrooms."  
  
"You did? How did you know what he looks like?"  
  
"I saw him come in with you," she lied.  
  
"Well, thanks." Kevin held out his hand to her. Cassie took it and marveled at the strength she felt there. She simply smiled like an idiot. "You could come with me to look for him."  
  
"Why not?" Cassie heard herself say.  
  
Great." Kevin released her hand, only to put his arm around her waist gently.  
  
'Wait until the girls hear about this,' she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cassie blinked as she came back from the memory of that night. The girls never found out about that. She had kept it a secret ever since it happened.  
  
Since that night her life had never been the same. Which was why she wouldn't remind Kevin. She doubted he remembered it anyway.  
  
"Hey," Kevin's soft whisper startled her even though she'd been staring at him for the last five minutes. "Welcome back. How was the trip?"  
  
"Trip?" Cassie looked confused.  
  
"Your little daydream. You were thousands of miles away." Kevin smiled.  
  
"Oh," Cassie smiled slightly. It was more like four years away, she thought.  
  
"So now will you tell me why we need to fly to Milwaukee on such short notice?" Kevin asked.  
  
Cassie looked at him, uncertain what to tell him. How do you tell someone you had a one-night stand four years ago?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean they're gone?" AJ asked in disbelief. He stared incredously at the management team before them.  
  
"I mean exactly what I'm saying," one manager replied. "Kevin took Cassie back to Milwaukee for some family emergency. He didn't say anything else."  
  
If it had been such an emergency then why hadn't any of the other girls gone back home? The four girls in question sat looking down at their feet. They hadn't said a word all morning.  
  
"They'll be back before you know it." Another executive spoke up.  
  
"If you say so." Howie said uncertainly.  
  
Soon the business people had left, and the guys were left alone with the girls. They waited for somebody to explain, but all the girls were strangely mute.  
  
AJ cleared his throat finally and Sarah looked up at him. "Is there something we need to know?"  
  
"Not really." Claudia answered.  
  
"Where are Cassie or Kevin then?" Nick questioned.  
  
"In Milwaukee or are you deaf." Katie snapped.  
  
"We heard," Howie said defensively. "What we want to know is why?"  
  
"How would we know anything?" Lexi asked quietly.  
  
"She's your cousin!" AJ exclaimed.  
  
"He's also your cousin," Sarah pointed out, looking at Brian. "And she's my sister. That doesn't mean we know where they'll be every second!"  
  
"Okay. Okay," Brian said finally. "Before this gets nasty we'll accept the assumption you don't know where they are."  
  
"So what do we do now?" AJ wondered.  
  
"Go to the next city. Our planes leaves in two hours." Katie said simply.  
  
The guys sighed. So what if the girl had a point. That didn't mean they got the best of them. They would find out was going on sooner or later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kevin, this is Josh," Cassie said softly, caressing the little boy's head as Kevin moved closer. Cassie had told him everything except who the father was.  
  
Today though he was meeting Joshua James in the flesh. Kevin smiled at the little boy that eyed him suspiciously. The little guy was adorable with dark brown hair and tanned skin like his mommy, but he had the greenest eyes ever. Kevin stared into Josh's eyes and saw a reflection of his own.  
  
Kevin blinked. Maybe he was just imagining things. A lot of people had green eyes. But as he studied the child longer, he saw things that scared him half to death.  
  
Josh had a strong face, not a sweet curving jawbone like Cassie's, his nose was proud and straight, not button-like, and those eyes. How many times Kevin looked into those eyes.. As a child.  
  
"Momma, who is he?" Josh questioned. Cassie held her breath as she saw the recognition dawn on Kevin's face.  
  
"You." Kevin looked at her strangely, as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure you want this sweetheart?" Kevin murmured as his hands roamed over the girl's body.  
  
"Mmm yes," she said, offering herself to him.  
  
Kevin groaned as he felt her press up against him. His lips sought out hers and once again they shared a passion filled kiss.  
  
"Honey," Kevin said against her lips, "the bedroom's that way."  
  
"Mmm." Was all she could say.  
  
Kevin took that as a good enough answer as he picked her up and carried her to the double bed in his room. Her dark hair spread across the pillow like silk and he couldn't stop from running his hands through it.  
  
Finally, not being able to take it any longer, he held her hands above her head as he plunged into her, hearing her satisfied moan mingling with his own.  
  
When they both reached the climax he collapsed on top of her. He felt her arms go around him and he rolled slightly, bringing her to his side.  
  
He heard her say that she should leave, but he didn't want to let her go just yet. He inhaled her sweet scent lightly.something light, flowery mixed with baby lotion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It was you." Kevin said huskily, memories of that night flooding back "You were the girl who helped me find Howie and then we."  
  
Cassie looked down in embarrassment. "Why didn't you say anything?" Kevin asked, pain in his voice. His eyes fell to Josh.  
  
"I didn't think you'd want to know." Cassie said finally, tears sliding down her cheeks. " I figured you wouldn't have remembered anyway."  
  
Kevin saw the pain in her eyes. He reached out and held her hand comfortingly. "What was I supposed to do? I had no way of contacting you, so I told everyone else I was pregnant by somebody else. Nobody knows we met that night."  
  
"Momma, my tummy feels funny." Josh said suddenly.  
  
Cassie looked down at her son and rubbed his tummy gently. "It'll be okay, baby. The doctors will take care of you."  
  
Kevin watched as mother and son hugged, and his throat constricted with emotion. His son. Joshua James. Richardson.  
  
Michael had never found out who the father was. Now Kevin knew why! Cassie kept it a secret from everyone, including him.  
  
Kevin wanted the whole world to know he had a son and- Kevin's hopes plummeted in a millisecond. There was no way this could get out. It would hurt both their careers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*  
  
"Michael, what are you doing here?" Howie asked in surprise. He had been on his way out to do some shopping for his family when he ran into Michael in the lobby. The two men had met occasionally, through Kevin of course.  
  
"Hey Howie, I'm actually here to see Kev." Michael smiled easily.  
  
Howie frowned. "Well, sorry man, but he's not here."  
  
"He's not? Where'd he go?" Michael questioned.  
  
"Personal and confidential." Howie smirked.  
  
Michael nodded understanding. "It's all good Howie. I just had some stuff for him he asked me to research."  
  
"Oh," Howie looked over the manila envelope Michael had. "I could give it to him when he gets back."  
  
"Thanks. That's a big help." Michael said handing it over. "You look tired Howie. Something keeping you up at night?"  
  
Howie laughed. "Just work.. as usual."  
  
"Touring like this must be exhausting." Michael said slowly. "But Kev mentioned some fine ladies this tour."  
  
"Yea, they're sweet girls." Howie admitted.  
  
"You don't have anything against them do ya?" Michael questioned.  
  
"Who me? Nah." Howie said sarcastically. "There's just this one girl, Claudia. She's been getting on my nerves lately."  
  
"Oh?" Michael was all ears.  
  
"Yea, she beats me ay everything." Howie commented. "I mean these girls are good. It'd just be nice to bring them down a few pegs, ya know."  
  
He patted Howie's shoulder and grinned. "You never know what could turn up."  
  
Michael turned to leave. So the girls needed an ego adjustment? He'd sure give it to them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At first Josh had been afraid of Kevin, but he soon won him over with a Game boy and tons of games. Cassie sighed as she watched them now. Kevin sat reading a book to Josh as he listened closely.  
  
Even if her and Kevin ended up together, she realized Josh needed a dad and now he had one. The shrill beeping of her cell phone interrupted the quiet time and she rushed to get it. She knew they should've been back by now, but she couldn't just leave Josh yet.  
  
Kevin half-listened as Cassie started talking to whoever called. "Daddy," Josh said impatiently. "You're not reading!"  
  
Kevin smiled down at him. "Sorry JJ, I was just wondering who called your Mommy."  
  
"It was prolly Auntie Kat. She calls here all da time." Josh dismissed. "Keep reading Dad."  
  
Kevin chuckled as he picked up reading again. He finally finished the story and kissed Josh goodnight. As he tucked him in Kevin saw a look of sadness come to Josh's eyes.  
  
"Something wrong, JJ?" Kevin asked in concern.  
  
Josh looked up at Kevin with big eyes. "You and Mommy are leaving again, huh?"  
  
Kevin took him into his lap and kissed his forehead. "Yeah JJ, we are, but we'll be back."  
  
Not for a long time. You'll forget about me." Josh argued.  
  
"We would never do that." Kevin smiled.  
  
"So when you come back will you live with Mommy and me forever and ever?" Josh asked.  
  
Kevin faltered. He hugged Josh knowing that there wouldn't be any clear answers until he talked to Cassie. As if on cue she re-entered the room.  
  
"Kevin, we need to talk." Cassie said stiffly.  
  
Kevin frowned at the anger he saw in Cassie's features. Something had gone wrong, he could see that.  
  
Slowly they both tucked Josh in bed and kissed him goodnight. After that had been done Kevin followed Cassie, noticing her barely controlled anger.  
  
He waited for her to speak as they entered the living room of her cozy apartment. "How could you?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Cassie, what are you talking about?" Kevin asked, slightly baffled.  
  
She let out a slight laugh. "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, Kevin Richardson, and I want to know how you could do something like this!"  
  
"Like what?" Kevin asked in confusion.  
  
"THIS!" Cassie threw the newspaper at him in disgust. 'Look at the headlines!"  
  
Kevin glanced down and felt his color drain. "Oh my God," he stuttered. The bold headlines read: " RISING STARS FALL.P.U.R.E HARMONY SECRETS BROUGHT TO LIGHT! "  
  
"Cassie. I.. I didn't know." Kevin tried explaining.  
  
"Bullshit!" Cassie screamed. "Don't lie to me you asshole! You knew! You knew the whole time I had a son, didn't you?"  
  
Kevin fell silent, knowing he couldn't lie. Casie let out a pained sound. "You KNEW! You hired that damn investigator and found out. and he told everyone! You ruined our career." She fought the tears she had. "Why Kevin? We worked so hard for this. Only to have it ruined because of you!"  
  
"Cassie, wait, I didn't m." Kevin tried to argue.  
  
"They took us off the tour!" Cassie nearly screamed.  
  
Kevin was shocked. "What? What do you mean?"  
  
Cassie wiped her eyes relentlessly. "I mean what I just said! Jive kicked us off. Katie just called! They were told to pack and go." Kevin was speechless. "They said it was to protect us from being hounded by reporters and. and. and so we don't drag you down with us. God! The girls don't deserve this. it's all my fault."  
  
Kevin reached out to hold her. "Cassie, that's not true."  
  
She yanked away violently. "Don't touch me," she snapped. "Don't you EVER come near me again. I hate you."  
  
Kevin fought back the hurt those words caused him. "You don't mean that."  
  
"I mean it Kevin." Cassie said softly. "You come near me again and I'll kill you." Kevin stared at her. "I want you to leave."  
  
"I'm not leaving Cassie." Kevin argued.  
  
"Oh yes you are." Cassie snapped glaring at him. "They want you back immediately and I don't want you here a minute longer! And I don't want you ever to come near my son again!"  
  
"You can't keep him away from me." Kevin challenged.  
  
"I did it for four fucking years Kevin, just watch me!" Cassie threw back.  
  
She was right, but he didn't want her to. He realized he wanted to be part of their lives, but he also needed to get back.  
  
"Fine. I'll go." Kevin sighed. "But I'll be back. I swear I will."  
  
Cassie was silent as tears streamed down her cheeks. She never wanted to see him again, at least that's what she told herself.  
  
P.U.R.E Harmony was a lost cause. But as the door closed behind Kevin, Cassie wondered what was the greater loss..her career.. Or her heart. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The guys sat in stunned silence as Kevin told them the news. Kevin was a father - had been for almost five years- and Cassie was the mother. That explained why the girls were taken off the tour. The guys couldn't help but feel bad.  
  
"So.they're not coming back?" Nick asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh they'll be back." Kevin stated confidently. "I'll make sure of that."  
  
Nick saw the determination in Kevin's eyes, and hoped he was right. The girls deserved everything good in their lives. Nick was sure of that, even though Katie did get to him once and a while.  
  
He thought about how sad he felt when the girls were packing. However, having a baby wasn't exactly a sin and it wasn't fair they had to go through this.  
  
"Hey Fellas." Fatima came into the backstage area seeing the guys. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You mean you haven't heard?" Brian questioned.  
  
"Obviously not, B-rok. Would I be askin' if I knew?"  
  
"Well, let me explain. It is my fault, ya know." Kevin said.  
  
"Somebody explain. and hurry." Fatima said interested.  
  
They all listened as Kevin explained everything again. Fatima looked shocked, but then understanding. The guys missed the girls; well at least Nick knew he did.  
  
Nick enjoyed having the girls around. Lexi was always willing to play a videogame with him. Sarah always had some kinda of joke. Cassie was always sweet. Claudia, she was nice and everyday she split a Twix with him at break. Then Katie, Nick thought glumly, was fun too - when she wasn't kicking his ass at something.  
  
"Well.I feel terrible baby." Fatima said sympathetically, hugging Kevin before looking at the others. "You guys must be pretty shaken up too, huh?" They all nodded. "Especially AJ, you must be missing Sarah."  
  
"What makes you say that?" AJ wondered.  
  
Fatima grinned. "Oh. I see the way you be lookin' at her sometimes. Fatima knows, honey."  
  
AJ remained silent, but Nick saw the blush in his cheeks. He knew how crazy Sarah was about AJ because she told him a few days ago. He could easily see the two dating, but AJ wasn't the type of guy to stick around forever.  
  
"And Nicky will be missing Katie," she smiled.  
  
Nick blinked. "I will?"  
  
Fatima laughed. "Of course you will baby boy. As much as she annoys you, you like her."  
  
Nick grinned. "Maybe. I mean, it's funny when she gets angry. She looks. cute."  
  
The guys laughed and Nick joined in, but he realized he was telling the truth. Katie was adorable when she got angry. Her eyes would light up, and she'd argue until she got her way. Maybe that's why Nick liked annoying her.  
  
"It's just a shame y'all lost them so soon." Fatima shook her head sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, Fatima. We'll get them back." Nick said solemnly. "Right Kev?"  
  
He nodded. "Yea, little brother, we will."  
  
Fatima smiled brightly. She knew how much those girls had come to mean to the guys even if they didn't admit it. She grew to love those girls too. Yes, they would be back on tour.and back in their lives.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Katie sighed deeply as she heard her cell phone ring. She hadn't left her apartment or answered the phone in days, but she suddenly had an urge to pick it up. Rolling over she snatched it off the floor. "Hello," she mumbled.  
  
"Hey Kat, it's me, Nick."  
  
Katie was shocked. "Nick? Nick Carter?"  
  
He laughed. "Well, yeah. How many Nick's do you know?"  
  
She couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. "Enough to ask."  
  
"Oh, cool," Nick replied. "Um look Kat, I just. I just called to say that I'm sorry you got taken off the tour."  
  
Katie stiffened at his apology. She didn't like being reminded of what happened and she didn't need him rubbing it in her face. "I don' think that it was fair for Jive to do that even though you girls are well." Nick trailed off not knowing how to describe the situation.  
  
"We're a scandal." Katie finished smoothly, ready to hang up.  
  
"I wouldn't say a scandal really, it's like." Nick searched for the word, then cursed himself for not being able to find the right one.  
  
"Face it, Nick, that's what we are." Katie replied briskly. Why did it hurt so much to admit it. Maybe because deep inside she didn't want Nick to think they were bad. She let out a noisy breath. "Look Nick, I really don't feel like talking now, and I don't like the fact we're screw ups being rubbed in my face by you. So if it's all the same to you, I'd like to say goodbye."  
  
"Now hold on girlie, I wasn't rubbing anything in your face!" Nick argued. "I called because." Nick hesitated. Why had he called? He certainly had no good reason.. He just needed to know she was okay.  
  
"Because why?" Katie prodded, curiosity not a big help.  
  
"Because I." Nick didn't know how to explain his sudden urge to see her. talk to her. hell even fighting with her would be fun! He sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
"Nick, I have to go." Katie said, lying through her teeth.  
  
"Well, okay, but." Nick hesitated again, not sure what to say. "Just know that we're doing everything it takes to get you girls back."  
  
"Why in the world would you do that?" Katie asked puzzled  
  
"Because that's where you belong." Nick said simply.  
  
Katie didn't know why, but Nick's words sounded right. P.U.R.E Harmony did belong there on tour. with the guys. She hadn't realized she was crying until she felt a tear fall onto her hand. She stared at it, amazed that Nick had moved her so much. He always seemed to make her mad.  
  
She sighed. "I really have to go now, Nick."  
  
"Okay. Bye Kat." Nick said softly. He heard her say goodbye, then hang up. With the phone still to his ear, he whispered, "I miss you." Then carefully, he placed the phone back on the hook and went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've figured out a way to get them back!" Nick announced. "It's perfect."  
  
"What's the plan?" AJ wondered.  
  
Nick sat down facing the guys and smiled. "Well I was watching TV this morning and I was thinking there has to be a way to straighten everything out, right?"  
  
"That's what this whole meeting is for." Howie chuckled.  
  
"Right. So I was thinking we should hold a press conference." Nick smirked.  
  
"A press conference?" Kevin asked in amazement. "For what?"  
  
Nick beamed. "To help out the girls. We would all be there. The whole world would tune in, and we could say straight out the girls are great! So what if Cassie has a kid? Who doesn't have a kid these days? And from what I know she's gotta be a great mom, right."  
  
"True." Kevin looked thoughtful. "Yea Nick, she is a great mom."  
  
"Well, there ya go!" Nick laughed. "Have a press conference, set everybody straight, and BAM! They're back on tour."  
  
"You really think that'll work?" Howie asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course it will." Nick said.  
  
"Nick, buddy, calm down. We'll figure something out." AJ said.  
  
Just because he was the youngest member of the group, the guys barely ever took him seriously, except Brian, who gave him an encouraging smile. Nick didn't return the smile though, because he knew they'd end up doing the press conference.  
  
After sitting around for nearly an hour, Kevin finally gave up. He said Nick was right.  
  
"See? I told you," he muttered.  
  
"All right, so ya did." Kevin shrugged. "Now, all we have to do is convince the girls."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm doing a press conference." Katie stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. The other girls remained silent.  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" Nick exclaimed. "Kat, this is your chance to prove you girls are worth something!"  
  
"By parading around like an idiot claiming I'm 'Miss Perfect'!" Katie retorted. "No way! I have nothing to prove to anybody!"  
  
He looked to the girls for some help and they shrugged. This was not going as he planned. "Ok, Kat, listen," he said slowly. "I know you may not want to do this, but."  
  
"But nothing, Carter. I'm not doing it and that's final." Katie snapped.  
  
Nick was getting a big headache. "Katie, you're not listening! If you'd."  
  
"No!" She shouted. "I have nothing to prove to these people! If they can't see that I'm just a normal person then screw them!"  
  
Nick had enough. "Dammit Katie, we're trying to help you and you're being a stubborn little brat! When are you going to grow up and face the truth? You have to do something and this is your only hope!"  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are calling me a brat?!" Katie practically screamed. "You've got some nerve telling me to grow up when you spend your spare time playing video games and watching cartoons!"  
  
"At least I know how to have fun!" Nick shot back. "I don't spend hours trying to look good for people who don't give two shits what I look like anyway! Who are you trying to impress with all that make-up during rehearsals anyway, Katie? The forty-something crew members!"  
  
Everyone in the tiny room gasped. This argument was getting out of hand, but the others were too chicken to stop them. Nobody wanted to get in the middle of this war.  
  
"Well you can be sure I'm not trying to impress you!" Katie stated bluntly. "Because I wouldn't want a loser like you hitting on me!"  
  
"Who says I would even try?" Nick yelled. "I don't go for short, scrawny, brats that don't know when to shut the hell up!"  
  
"Well I don't go for 21-year-olds who act their damn shoe size and can't even keep up a good conversation!" She shot back.  
  
"What makes you think anything you say is good?" Nick shouted angrily.  
  
"At least I have things to say." Katie said finally.  
  
"That's enough!" Kevin said over all the yelling. "You two have no more say in this matter, you hear me?"  
  
"But Kevin." Nick looked as if to say it wasn't his fault.  
  
"No more." Kevin repeated. "You got me?" Nick nodded. "That goes for you too Katie." She looked away and he took that as a good enough agreement. "Now, we came here to talk about this press conference. Whether or not ALL you girls are there, we are doing this. So what's it going to be?"  
  
The girls who had been silent earlier, ignored Katie's glare when they said they'd be there. The press conference would be exactly what they needed.  
  
"All right it's settled." Kevin said with a nod. "So we're going to have this." He proceeded to tell the girls the rest of the important details.  
  
"So, it's all set." Lexi murmured. "We're really going to do this."  
  
"Yup." Brian nodded. "You going to be okay?"  
  
Lexi smiled. "I'll be fine." She turned away quickly before she was tempted to tell Brian what she was feeling.  
  
"It'll be good to have you girls back." AJ commented, looking at Sarah.  
  
"Ya miss us that much, huh?" Sarah had to smile.  
  
"Well yeah," AJ shrugged. "Who else would I have to go shopping with?"  
  
"Guess that's all I'm good for, huh?" Sarah teased.  
  
"No," AJ shook his head. "More than that."  
  
"Well I'll be glad to be back." Claudia spoke up. "It's boring at home."  
  
"You work too hard." Howie said to her.  
  
"That's what it's all about though, isn't it?" Claudia smiled. "The fight to be number one."  
  
Howie shrugged. "Maybe. maybe not."  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Katie muttered.  
  
"Believe it, Katie." Nick said. "You best believe it."  
  
Katie glared at him. She knew this was all his idea. Why was it so important for the girls to be back on tour? Ad why did Katie want to be back there anyway?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick sat tensely behind the table as the questions were fired at both groups. He had sat in on so many press conferences, but this one had him on edge. He wanted so badly for this to work. It just had to.  
  
"Unique, now that the world knows about your son, how will this affect your life?"  
  
Cassie smiled nervously. "I doubt it will be any different. I'll still have Josh and I'll still make my music. That's not much of a change if you ask me."  
  
"But what about the father? It showed no father on the birth certificate. He obviously must be aware of him now."  
  
Katie sat back, feeling like ripping her hair out. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen.  
  
Cassie was deathly still now, not knowing how to respond. She hadn't told anyone who the father was, and just recently told the girls it was Kevin! Katie was sure her cousin was going to have a nervous break down any second now.  
  
Nick saw the pain in Cassie's eyes, and felt sorry because he was the one who put it there. His gaze fell to Katie who was glaring evilly at him. Whether this press conference worked or not, he had the feeling she'd never be happy with him again.  
  
"The father of my son," Cassie started slowly, "Is aware of him, and maybe I shouldn't have kept it from him. But I know I can't keep them from being together. It's only fair to share custody."  
  
Nick never thought that would come out here. His gaze flew to Kevin who was smiling broadly. So Kevin would be able to be a father to his son; he looked ecstatic.  
  
"What about the other girls? How do you feel about all this?"  
  
"We've always known about JJ." Lexi replied shyly. "We never kept it a secret from the people it mattered to. In our eyes, Cassie is still a great person. She always will be."  
  
"Lexi's right." Brian spoke up. "All of these girls are wonderful, loving people. Protecting that little guy proves that. They didn't want this to happen. What business is it anybody's to go poking into his life just because of who his mother is?"  
  
"Or who his father is?" Kevin added.  
  
"Who is the father?"  
  
Everyone seemed to hold their breath, waiting for the reply. Te tension in the room was so thick it was almost unbearable. The whole room was alive with anticipation and it was driving Katie insane.  
  
"Does it really matter who the hell his father is?" She broke the silence. "Who cares? That little boy is been put on display for you people! That was something Cassie never wanted! How can you people put a child through such vicious scandals and rumors? No child deserves this. Not one!"  
  
Katie was right, as rude as she was being, she was right. Nick watched her with admiration in every one of his features. Katie knew how to dish it out, but he realized what a good trait that could be.  
  
The questions soon reverted to the general promotion of the groups.  
  
"I think I speak for all of us when I say that all though these girls can be stubborn, challenging, and really hard to put up with sometimes. It's all these traits that'll help them fight back and succeed." Nick said.  
  
"P.U.R.E Harmony will be reinstated to the tour as of next week." A manger stated.  
  
The few fans that squeezed into the room cheered wildly. The girls started smiling uncontrollably.  
  
Katie frowned. Okay, so Nick's idea worked, but what was that about them being stubborn, challenging, and hard to put up with? As soon as they were back on tour, she'd make sure he never forgot those words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my God, we're back again!" Lexi sang playfully as she ran onto the stage.  
  
"Oh yea!" Sarah yelled running out.  
  
"Y'all are nuts." Claudia said tagging behind.  
  
"Okay girls, calm down. It's time for rehearsal, aiight?" Cassie warned.  
  
"Yeah, stop goofing off. Let's get to work." Katie snapped.  
  
The girls looked down to where she sat stretching. She looked positively grumpy, she was frowning fiercely. They all thought this was very out of character for her, but kept quiet. They all knew the consequences of annoying Katie.  
  
"Welcome back girls." Howie smiled walking out. He gave them each a hug, then paused seeing Katie frustration. "Um. you okay Rebel?"  
  
"I'm fine," she simply said. "Can we start now?" She looked at the girls pointedly. They all shrugged and got into position.  
  
Claudia counted them off from the front. " 'Kay, five, six. Howie can you hit the music? Five, six, seven, eight." Howie cued the music.  
  
Nick watched from the side of the stage, smiling as the girls danced gracefully. They really did belong on the stage, he thought. Unfortunately, he knew Katie was still pissed at him. He simply sighed.  
  
"Hey you." Brian grinned at nick as he stood beside him. "What's going on?"  
  
Nick nodded to the stage. "Just rehearsals."  
  
Brian's eyes went out to the stage and his smile widened. "Cool."  
  
Nick saw Brian's gaze follow Lexi and he wondered what was going on with those two. He knew Brian was still with Leighanne, but he could also see that Brian was crazy over Lexi. He couldn't blame him though. She was a knockout with long legs, sparkling eyes, and a bright smile.  
  
Nick's eyes roamed to the others and focused on Sarah. She had just messed up and was laughing as she continued, hoping nobody would notice. He could see Sarah and AJ as a couple in the end. If only AJ would see it too!  
  
Nick chuckled to himself. If he really thought about it they could all find a perfect match with the girls - except him. The only one left would be Katie and there was no way in hell he would be stuck with her!  
  
"Earth to Nick! Come in, Nick." Brian waved a hand in his face.  
  
Nick blinked, then stared at Brian. "Huh?"  
  
Brian laughed. "I asked you what was so funny."  
  
"Oh. that. I was just thinking to myself."  
  
"Bout what?" Brian asked innocently.  
  
Nick shook himself mentally. "Trust me. You don't wanna know."  
  
Brian laughed again, then saw that Nick was serious. Not wanting to have to explain he mumbled something about going to call his mom and ran off. He escaped to the dressing room and shut the door. What in the world made him think about Katie and him being a couple?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*  
  
Katie sank onto the couch tiredly as soon as rehearsals were done. The other girls were out in the parking lot eating lunch. Se was too tired though. So she escaped to get a nap. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Katie groaned. Did she have to get that? She mentally noted that she was the only one in the room meaning she had to. Letting out a deep breath she pushed off the couch and opened the door. Nobody was there. Suddenly a bright bouquet of flowers caught her attention. She scooped them up and brought them in the room. She was looking for a card when Sarah walked in.  
  
"Hey Katie, I brought you some food," she said carrying a plate piled with sandwiches..  
  
Katie burst out laughing. "I'm not THAT hungry."  
  
"Oh!" Sarah smiled as she looked down at her plate. "That was mine. This is yours." She handed her a plate with one lone sandwich. "Hey. Who are those for?" She asked noticing the flowers.  
  
Katie swallowed her bite then answered. "You. I just fond the card when you came in."  
  
"Awww AJ shouldn't have." Sarah giggled.  
  
"How do you know it was AJ?"Katie wondered.  
  
Sarah laughed. "Duh! The guy's crazy about me even though he won't admit it."  
  
"Sure." Katie said sounding unconvinced. Sarah opened the card. Katie was amazed to see her cousin frown. "What is it? Did AJ break up with you or something?"  
  
Sarah simply shrugged, "No, nothing like that."  
  
"Oh," was all Katie said. Something was bothering Sarah and she wondered what it could be.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go get myself a soda." Sarah said brightly.  
  
Katie watched her cousin leave, then sighed. She wondered who had sent the flowers, but the card was with Sarah so she wouldn't know anytime soon. She sighed again and laid back down on the couch, this time feeling totally drained of all energy. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.  
  
"Hello? Y'all decent in there or what?" Nick said softly as he pushed open the door to the girls' dressing room. He had knocked once, but nobody answered. "Um. girls? You in here?"  
  
He came into the room totally and looked around. His gaze fell to Katie curled up on the couch. She looked so innocent asleep. maybe she should just sleep all the time.  
  
He moved closer and leaned over her, checking to see that she really was sleeping. Her breathing was even and she had a little smile on her face as if she was dreaming.  
  
Nick wondered what she would dream about to make her so happy. It certainly wasn't him. It seemed like she never liked him! Nick sighed and turned to leave.  
  
"Nick."  
  
Her soft murmur stopped him in his tracks. For a second he thought she woke up, but when he turned around, he found out she was still asleep. Was she faking? No. So why had she said his name? Was she dreaming about him? A stupid grin spread across his face. Katie dreaming about him, huh? Then again, she could be strangling the life out of him. Somehow, he didn't think that was it.  
  
"Mmm. Nick." Katie sighed as he smile widened.  
  
Nick's eyebrows raised to his hairline. She was dreaming about him. He also knew from her tone that she was killing him. He wondered what that meant.  
  
He really should be leaving, he thought. He turned away and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He needed to get his mind off everything - especially Katie!  
  
Inside the room, Katie shot up straight. She could've sworn somebody was watching her sleep. She hoped they weren't there long because she always talked in her sleep, especially when her dreams were vivid! Damn, that one was vivid. her and Nick had been. Katie blushed as she remembered it.  
  
She must be going nuts. Dreaming about her hated enemy! Doing all that with him.geez, she WAS losing it. She suddenly frowned. Was that his cologne she smelt? She could've sworn there was the slightest trace of Gravity in the air. Okay, she really was losing it now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days later, the guys went over some dance moves while the girls watched with mild interest. Josh was nearby with some toys.  
  
"Hey Lex, pass me that book you're using for a table." Sarah said, gesturing to the book Lexi was doing her nails on.  
  
"Why? I'm using it." Lexi replied  
  
"Yea, well, I want to read it. Which is what it was created for." Sarah shot back.  
  
Lexi rolled her eyes. "Fine. here."  
  
Katie watched as her sister stuck out her tongue, then laughed as Sarah, without looking up gave Lexi the finger. Lexi gasped then kicked Sarah in the shin.  
  
"Ow!" Sarah yelped. "You little."  
  
"Hey. that's enough." Cassie said quickly, cutting off Sarah before she let out a curse.  
  
The 2 girls each muttered an apology. Cassie rolled her eyes and called Josh over to her. Katie smiled as he rushed over to his Mommy and showed off his new toy.  
  
"Hey Katie, can I ask you something?" Claudia asked.  
  
Katie looked over at her. "What's up?"  
  
"Tell me how this sounds." Claudia said, clearing her throat.  
  
"Hold up! You wrote another song?" Katie asked surprised. "Girl, you've been writing and dancing like crazy lately. Am I missing something or what?"  
  
"No," Claudia laughed lightly. "I just, uh, wanted to."  
  
"Whateva." Katie smiled. "Hit me with the jam sista."  
  
Claudia giggled then sang what she wrote. Katie listened patiently then suggested some improvements and Claudia was off scribbling down lyrics again.  
  
Katie sighed as se rose slowly and went to the cooler to get a bottle of water out of the ice. Nick had come over to do the same. A jolt of awareness shot through her arm and she jumped back.  
  
Katie let go of the bottle and looked up at him startled. Nick looked pretty shocked too, because he forgot about the bottle. They hadn't been close to each other in . well ages. They worked so hard avoiding each other they weren't used to being that close. They seemed to be hypnotized, staring into each other's eyes with confused shock on their faces.  
  
"Oh. sorry. You can have the water." Nick told her, looking away finally. For some reason he was having trouble breathing right.  
  
Katie shook her head. "It's okay. Take it. You've been dancing all afternoon."  
  
"I don't need it." Nick said firmly.  
  
"Yes you do," she looked him over, swallowing hard. "You're all sweaty. and hot."  
  
Nick tried to smile. "Guess that's what dancing can do to a person."  
  
She cleared her throat. "Look Nick, just take the water. I can get another one from our dressing room."  
  
'No, I insist." He picked up the water and held it out to her with an engaging smile.  
  
She pushed it back at him. "I want you to take it."  
  
"I don't want it." Nick said clenching his teeth slightly, holding it in front of her.  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn?" Katie asked in exasperation, pushing it back at him.  
  
"Me? Stubborn?" Nick asked in disbelief. "Uh uh, you're the one being stubborn. Just take the damn water bottle Katie." He handed it back to her.  
  
"I'm not being stubborn, Nick. I'm trying to be polite." She said stiffly.  
  
"I don't care. Just take the water!" Nick aid, a little too loudly.  
  
"I don't want it!" Katie protested.  
  
"Damn Katie, just take the stupid bottle and drink it." He placed the bottle in her hands and turned away.  
  
"I said I don't want it." She repeated, dropping the bottle back into the cooler.  
  
He stopped. Without turning to face her, he placed his hands on his hips and looked heavenward. He mumbled something about patience, then finally turned to stare her down.  
  
His eyes flicked over her entire body and locked eyes with her. She shifted slightly. A trembling started in her stomach and she couldn't make it go away.  
  
"Just take the water." Nick said softly.  
  
"But I."  
  
"Take it." He said again, stepping closer.  
  
Katie held her breath as Nick moved towards her. His arms brushed her stiff body as he reached into the cooler and pulled out the bottle. When he held it in front of her, she took it, not being able to tear her dark green eye from his bright blue ones. He smiled, releasing the bottle in her shaky hands.  
  
"I want you to have it," Nick said in a half whisper. "All of it."  
  
The words, though quite simple, held so many meanings. His tone conjured up so many images of what they could do with "all of it". She slinked slowly, realizing he was still standing before her.  
  
"This isn't fair," Katie protested weakly. "I'm supposed to be mad at you. you were so cruel! You said."  
  
Nick stilled her words with a gentle finger to her lips. "All those words I said when we were fighting, don't mean anything."  
  
The hurt in her eyes shone clearly. He cursed himself for putting it there, but he decided he didn't wanna fight anymore. not with Katie anyway.  
  
After all those arguments and battles between them, he realized he never hated her. Nick's eyes widened with surprise as he came to the realization he loved her!  
  
"I'm sorry," she finally said, still staring into his eyes.  
  
"Me too," he agreed in a gentle tone. Sorry for being too stupid to realize how special she was to him.  
  
"Um. excuse me guys." Q, the security guard, interrupted. He was carrying an envelope. "Sarah, this is for you."  
  
Katie sighed. Of course her moment had to be ruined. She looked back up at Nick while Sarah took the envelope. Nick grinned down at her touching her face gently. He kissed her forehead gently, then slipped away to change out of his workout clothes.  
  
"Yep, that moment was definitely ruined," she thought. "Dammit Sarah."  
  
"Hey Sarah, you got a secret admirer?" Lexi teased. "You got flowers a little while ago. now this."  
  
Sarah laughed. "No, it's just a letter."  
  
"Who sent you the flowers?" AJ eyed her carefully.  
  
Sarah hesitated. "A friend."  
  
AJ wasn't too convinced, but Katie watched Sarah read it, then quickly leave. Everyone let it pass, but Katie knew something was wrong.  
  
Nick reappeared just then, catching Katie's gaze. This is going to be one hell of a tour, she thought. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"When we turn out the lights. The two of us alone together. Something's just not right. " AJ sang, his gaze resting on Sarah, " And girl, you know I'd never let another's touch. Come between the two of us. And no one else could ever take your place."  
  
AJ continued into the chorus, while the other guys sang backup. His gaze rested on Sarah as he sang, only because she wasn't watching him. The guys had been doing sound-check for the last two hours. AJ had always loved this song, but now that he sang it thinking about Sarah, it took on a whole new meaning.  
  
Just then, Sarah turned her head slightly and smiled when their eyes met. AJ felt a warm feeling, but he couldn't bring himself to smile back. He hadn't felt this way since. Marissa.  
  
He always caught himself thinking about Sarah at the oddest moments. He knew it was love, but he didn't want love right now, it was too much for him.  
  
AJ sighed as his part came to a close. He saw Sarah leave to go someplace with Lexi. He wondered where they were going, but he realized it wasn't any of his business. Sarah could do whatever she wanted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So." Lexi smirked as they entered the dressing room.  
  
"So what?" Sarah questioned.  
  
Lexi rolled her eyes. "Duh Sarah, I wanna know how things are with you and AJ!"  
  
"Oh. that. well."  
  
"Have you done it yet?"  
  
Sarah's jaw dropped. "What?"  
  
"You have, haven't you? So how was it?"  
  
"Oh my God. even if we HAD done it, Lex, I wouldn't tell you!"  
  
"Why not?" Lexi asked in surprise.  
  
"It's none of your business!" Sarah replied.  
  
"No, I don't care about you not tellin' me. Why haven't you done it yet?" Lexi giggled. "AJ's supposed to be one of the best, ya know."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I wonder how big he is?" Lexi was in her own little world.  
  
"Lex!"  
  
"He's probably not huge, but good enough."  
  
"Lexi!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
Lexi shrugged. "Fine, but if you're not wondering, someone has to."  
  
Sarah blushed. "Who says I'm not wondering?"  
  
"Really?" Lexi smiled. "So what do you think? Is he crooked?"  
  
Sarah burst out laughing just as Kevin came into the room. The girls tried to stop laughing while Kevin gave them each a funny look.  
  
"Ya two seen Cassie or JJ?" He finally asked.  
  
"They're shopping with Claudia." Sarah answered.  
  
Kevin nodded, then left the room. When he was gone Sarah smacked Lexi's arm.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" She asked.  
  
"You always get me trouble!" Sarah joked.  
  
"You get yourself into trouble." Lexi laughed.  
  
After a few minutes of laughter, Sarah sobered slightly. She saw an envelope with her name on it resting on the vanity. She slowly reached to pick it up.  
  
Sarah shrugged and slipped it into her bag. She smiled at Lexi and told her they better get back for their sound check.  
  
As the hours passed Sarah pushed thoughts of the envelope to the back of her mind. When she got back to the hotel though she pulled it out. With a trembling hand she pulled out the note and slowly read it.  
  
" The time is drawing nearer for your final show. No longer will they scream your name, you face they'll never know. Your life, as you know it, is almost over, my friend. "  
  
Sarah didn't even realize she was shaking until the door creaked open. She screamed, knocking over a lamp.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" AJ hissed.  
  
Sarah felt her body instantly relax against him. She reached out and hugged him. She sighed as his lips touched hers.  
  
AJ's body reacted instantly to having Sarah in his arms. He was, well, horny, but could you blame the guy. Touring with five specimens of the opposite sex was playing havoc with his resolve to wait until she was ready to make love.  
  
"AJ," Sarah's soft whisper was his undoing.  
  
His hands caressed her body, from her lips, all the way to the bottom of her breasts. He stopped there, wondering if Sarah was really into this or not. She only replied by leaning into him.  
  
He remembered once eavesdropping on the girls as they talked about their bras. Sarah mentioned getting a black silk one - and AJ was dying to get a peek! He found the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it off. "Damn," AJ muttered as he saw her.  
  
"Sarah was breathing hard. "What?"  
  
"It's not the black one."  
  
"What?" She was confused, looking down at her red lace bra.  
  
"Nothing." AJ moved closer and kissed her.  
  
Sarah's fingers ran through his short hair, and he loved the feeling. He slipped a finger underneath one of her bra straps, and slowly lowered it, making her flinch slightly. AJ repeated the action with the other strap and continued kissing her everywhere.  
  
"Oh my God." Sarah sucked in a breath as AJ's mouth came in contact with her right breast.  
  
AJ stopped what he was doing and laid her back on the bed gently. Once he had her there he continued bringing her to new peaks.  
  
'She is so beautiful,' he thought as he finally saw all of her. He just wished he could make it better for her somehow.  
  
"AJ?" Sarah's dark brown eyes looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
AJ stared down at her and sighed inwardly. No, nothing was wrong with her. it was him. He was torn between what he wanted and what was right.  
  
That's when Sarah threw AJ off guard. She slowly undid his jeans and slipped her hand into his boxers.  
  
For a few minutes he let the torture continue before reaching for the condom in his pocket. He kissed her as he slowly entered her.  
  
"You sure?" AJ questioned one last time.  
  
Sarah nodded, knowing this was right. She felt complete now.  
  
Later, AJ lay beside Sarah, watching her sleep. He smiled as he remembered their passion.  
  
The thought of him ending things with Sarah sobered him slightly. This would end and a relationship just wasn't possible. Somewhere down the road he'd lose interest, even if he was in love at the moment.  
  
Hadn't he told Marissa he loved her? Now they were only friends. Then there was Amanda, who was also a friend. Now there was Sarah. he hadn't said he loved her, but he knew he did. Trouble was, he couldn't love her forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah woke up the next morning, finding herself alone. For a moment she was sad, but then she remembered the guys had an early interview. Holding that in mind she slipped into the shower.  
  
As she stepped out of the bathroom after her shower a knock sounded at the door. She went to the door and opened it slowly. Claudia smiled back at her, carrying a plate of bagels and orange juice. Sarah smiled back and let her in.  
  
"Mornin'," she said brightly as she stepped in.  
  
"Hey." Sarah greeted her. "Sorry. I just got out of the shower."  
  
"It's okay." Claudia smiled. "I just wanted to have breakfast with someone and I tried the others earlier and they were all sleeping Katie, who nearly killed me, but I think she had Nick in her room. Go get dressed."  
  
Sarah nodded with a slight laugh as she entered the bathroom with her clothes. The thought of Katie having Nick in her room wanted to make her burst out into laughter. When Sarah emerged a few minutes later, Claudia was sitting on the bed drinking her juice.  
  
"Nice top," she said as Sarah sat down.  
  
"It's Katie's." Sarah grinned.  
  
"Does she know you have it?" Claudia asked with a soft laugh.  
  
"Yeah," Sarah shrugged.  
  
"And you still have it because?"  
  
"Cause I like, and it looks better on me." Sarah winked. "At least that's what I'll tell her when she asks."  
  
Claudia laughed again and shook her head in amazement. Sarah had no problem telling the truth.or even stretching it a little to get her way.  
  
"So what really brings you to my room this morning, Hun?" Sarah asked, knowing damn well that Claudia was never that spontaneous.  
  
Claudia sighed deeply. "It's kind of a long story."  
  
Sarah shrugged. "We have all day. We're off."  
  
Claudia paused. "Well, then. I guess. see its Howie."  
  
"Howie? What's wrong with Howie?"  
  
"Nothing. except he has this like obsession with me!"  
  
Sarah gasped. "Howie likes you?"  
  
Claudia rolled her eyes. "No! In fact, I don't think he likes me at all!"  
  
Sarah stared at Claudia confused. "So. you like Howie, but he doesn't like you back?"  
  
"No, I like Howie, just not like that. You know what I mean?" Claudia struggled to explain. Sarah merely nodded. She didn't see the problem. "See, it's like ever since we've met, he's been trying to beat me."  
  
"Beat you? At what?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Everything!" Claudia exclaimed. "It all started with our single. When it went to number one Howie said it was a fluke. Now he's going out of his way to be better than me."  
  
Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "So? Who's winning?"  
  
Claudia smiled. "Me. but I don't even try anymore."  
  
"So what's wrong now? I mean. why don't you just tell Howie that there's no game to win?" Sarah suggested.  
  
"I tried!" Claudia sighed loudly.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But now he has it in his head that I'm tricking him or something. He has this stupid plan." Claudia said.  
  
"Plan?" Sarah questioned.  
  
Claudia rolled her eyes. "It's really dumb, but he calls it, 'The Battle of the Bands'."  
  
Sarah smiled. "Battle, huh? I'd say so."  
  
"It includes all of us so don't look so happy yet." Claudia warned.  
  
"What?" Sarah looked surprised.  
  
Claudia smiled. "Howie's come up with this challenge. We're going to have a charity concert after this tour."  
  
"How do we win this thing?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
"If we're gonna end this, we might as well do it right." Sarah smiled.  
  
Claudia giggled. "The idea is that we let the fans decide."  
  
"So the group with the most votes wins?" Sarah asked intrigued.  
  
"Exactly." Claudia nodded. "Everyone who buys our CD votes for us or the guys if they buy theirs."  
  
"So what about the concert thing?" Sarah asked.  
  
"That's where the winner will be announced."  
  
"So when does this all start?"  
  
"As soon as possible." Claudia sighed. "Jive thinks it's great."  
  
"Wow," Sarah said, a wide smile on her face.  
  
"You actually like this idea?" Claudia laughed.  
  
"Why not?" Sarah grinned. "It sounds like fun. and we could so win."  
  
Claudia looked at Sarah and saw how happy she looked. Claudia knew it couldn't just be the contest that made her that happy. She said as much as Sarah continued to grin like an idiot.  
  
"Hmm?" Sarah looked at Claudia, hearing the question, but not really registering.  
  
"I asked why you were so happy today."  
  
"I'm." Sarah blushed slightly. "Just well rested I guess."  
  
"Uh huh." Claudia laughed. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me everything. Just know I don't buy a word you're telling me."  
  
Sarah made a face at her, then laughed. "If you really wanna know. AJ and I had a really good time last night. That's all I'm saying."  
  
Claudia's eyes widened in shock. "Really? You mean. you and him. really?"  
  
Sarah laughed, feeling better than she had in weeks! Claudia caught onto her happiness and laughed too. Sarah was so happy she had forgotten about the letter she'd been getting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AJ shifted in his seat, feeling discomfort and impatience fill him. This interview was taking forever. Sighing inwardly, he settled into his chair again, watching the clock as it ticked by slowly.  
  
"Okay boys, thanks again."  
  
AJ jumped out of his chair, shook the guy's hand and left before anyone could protest. When the guys caught up with him they gave him a funny look. He pretended not to see it as he got in the van and just stared out the window on the way back to the hotel. Behind him Brian and Nick were talking about something. When he overheard Sarah's name he turned around and looked at them.  
  
"What?" Brian questioned.  
  
"What were y'all saying about Sarah?" AJ asked finally.  
  
Brian looked at Nick, then they both looked at him. "We just said that there was a guy in the lobby asking for her room number." Nick replied.  
  
AJ frowned. "When?"  
  
"When we passed the front desk. We head him ask for Miss Sarah Dawson's room number." Nick explained. "We thought it was weird, but then we noticed he was a delivery guy."  
  
"They didn't tell him the room number did they?" AJ wondered, hoping they hadn't.  
  
"Of course not." Brian shook his head. "They just took the package."  
  
AJ felt relieved. "Good."  
  
Nick smiled suddenly. "You really like her, don't you?'  
  
AJ looked at Nick, knowing he couldn't hide much from the guys. "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
Brian laughed. "You're crazy about her man, admit it!"  
  
AJ sighed and rolled his eyes. "So what if I am? You're crazy about Lexi and you're not doing anything about it."  
  
Brian's smile faded and hurt entered his eyes. AJ was sorry for being so blunt, but he wasn't going to take all the crap this morning. AJ just didn't get why Brian wouldn't break up with Leighanne. Sure, she was a great girl, but it wasn't the end of the world to stop loving someone and move onto someone else.  
  
"It's not that easy, AJ." Brian said softly.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" AJ wondered, honestly curious.  
  
"Because love isn't that easy. Never has been and it's not going to start anytime soon." Brian said. "Sure, it's easy to say you're not in love with someone anymore, but that doesn't mean your heart is ready to let go. And when somebody new comes along, you can tell yourself all the reasons you shouldn't like them, but you can't help love them anyway."  
  
AJ frowned. "You're not making any sense."  
  
Brian laughed. "Exactly. An emotion as great as love never really makes any sense."  
  
"So you're saying that you love Lexi, but you still love Leigh?" AJ questioned slowly.  
  
Brian shrugged. "Guess so."  
  
"Well. how do you decide? I mean, if you love both of them, which one do you pick?" AJ asked.  
  
"I don't know." Brian simply replied.  
  
AJ looked over at Nick who looked lost in thought with a slight smile on his face. He remembered walking in on Nick and Katie kissing a few days ago. He wondered what Brought that on. They were always at each other's throats - then one day they were kissing! Now a days they were always together.  
  
"Hey AJ," Nick spoke up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Nick looked a little hesitant, but looked AJ in the eye when he asked. "Do you think you're in love with Sarah?"  
  
AJ was taken by surprise. He hadn't expected that from Nick, but he wanted to answer honestly.  
  
"I." He hesitated, wondering if it was the right thing to say. "I think I do."  
  
"You think you do?" Nick looked doubtful.  
  
AJ nodded. "I care about her. I really do, but."  
  
"You can't tell her, can you?" Brian said wisely. "For once in your life, you're scared to say you love her."  
  
AJ stared at Brian. Was that it? He supposed it was. He knew from the beginning that Sarah was one of those girls who didn't take those words lightly. well, neither did he, but he had a sneaky suspicion that he hadn't known a forever kind o love until he had met her. she would want an "Eternity". Did he want to give that to her?  
  
"AJ?" Nick looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What?" AJ asked, a little annoyed now.  
  
"If you love somebody and you can't tell them, wouldn't that mean something?" Nick asked.  
  
"Like what?" AJ wondered, but he guessed that if he looked in his heart, he already knew the answer.  
  
"Like it's the real thing." Nick replied.  
  
AJ refused to see Nick's point. It couldn't be the real thing. could it? He wasn't ready for the real thing. at least he didn't want to be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sarah stared down at the box that rested on her lap. The same writing that was haunting her was right there in front of her. She had a feeling this was the end of the letters and the cards.  
  
She untied the ribbon that was wrapped around the brown box, and then lifted the lid. Tissue paper covered whatever was inside. Sarah hesitated. She inhaled a exhaled slowly, catching the funny odor of an unfamiliar object.  
  
Slowly she took off the first layer of tissue paper, finding a plain piece of paper with a few words. She scanned them slowly.  
  
"Secret obsessions fill the heart and mind endlessly. Love brings the end of Eternity. The time has come, my friend, for your last dance. One more song and then it's the end."  
  
Sarah's hand shook as she stared into the box. A dark substance was staining the rest of the tissue. She paled when she realized it was blood. With trembling hands she lifted the paper and found a heart; obviously not your valentine cut out. She pushed the box away and ran to throw up.  
  
When she emerged ten minutes later, she shoved everything back into the box and took it out into the hall. She threw it down the garbage shoot she saw a maid use earlier, and then ran back to her room.  
  
Even if she thought of a way to tell the girls, she'd have to wait until later when they got back from the movie they took Josh to. Just as she was starting to relax there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me. AJ" He replied.  
  
She opened the door quickly and threw herself into his arms. She relaxed almost instantly.  
  
"Hi." AJ said finally.  
  
"Hi yourself." Sarah replied. "How'd the interview go?"  
  
"Watch it tonight." AJ shrugged.  
  
Sarah smiled, and then led him into the room, closing and bolting the door behind them. She turned to see AJ watching her carefully. She just pulled him down onto the couch with her and snuggled into his embrace.  
  
"Sarah, we need to talk." AJ said gently.  
  
Sarah sat up and looked into his eyes. "It's about last night, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yea."  
  
"AJ, listen. don't feel bad, ok? I wanted this to happen as much as you did, but I'm not sorry that you were my first." Sarah smiled lovingly. "AJ, I."  
  
"Don't." AJ warned sternly, turning away from her.  
  
Sarah blinked. "Don't? Don't what? AJ, I just wanted to tell you."  
  
AJ let out a heavy sigh. His mind screamed at him not to say what he was about to say, but he did anyway. "Sarah, I can't do this anymore."  
  
Sarah stared at him in shock. "What?"  
  
AJ made the mistake of looking into her eyes. He saw the hurt there. her broken heart. "Sarah, I." He was at a loss for words. Him, the master of words, the sweet talker.. The idiot!  
  
"You what?" Sarah said between clenched teeth. "You had your fun, now you're done? You just going to drop me like all your other girlfriends? Is that it?" AJ opened his mouth to protest, but he found he couldn't. "Now that you've taken my. virginity." Sarah struggled, "you don't wanna see me anymore? Was that all you wanted from me?"  
  
AJ started shaking his head. "Sarah, you don't understand."  
  
"No AJ, I don't," Sarah cried, "But I do know one thing. If you leave now, don't bother coming back! You'll miss me, AJ. and I know that for a fact because you've never lied to me and you're heart can't lie to me either." AJ was silent. "Get out."  
  
"Sarah." AJ said softly, reaching for her.  
  
"Just get out!" She screamed loudly.  
  
AJ winced. Okay. he should get out. Slowly, he turned for the door and moved. His legs felt like stone, not willing to leave her, but she didn't want him. He couldn't blame her, now could he? He broke her heart and he was the biggest asshole in the world. He knew it, Sarah knew it, and by tomorrow, everyone else would know it too.  
  
"Bye." AJ said quietly, not expecting an answer. He opened the door and left the room, shutting it behind him. He went down the hall to his room and went inside. Dropping onto the bed he stared at the ceiling, wondering why life was so damn confusing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't wanna lose you now. baby. I know we can win this. don't wanna lose you now. forever again."  
  
Sarah listened to the words that the guys sang, and wished they meant something to her. At one point, they had, but ever since AJ had told her it was over. She never would've guessed she could hurt this much.  
  
"Sarah. you have to put on your microphone now." Claudia's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up.  
  
"C'mon suga', smile." Katie said hugging her cousin.  
  
"I'll try." Sarah shrugged. She went to the sound technician and got her mic. While they adjusted it to her she saw AJ coming off stage with the rest of the guys.  
  
On the plane to this city, she sat between Katie and Claudia, not even bothering to glance over at him.. No matter how much Katie wanted her to.  
  
AJ saw Sarah and thought she looked beautiful. She was only wearing tear-a- ways and a tank top, but it didn't matter. She was too beautiful for words, and he wanted to tell her that. Unfortunately, she turned away and followed the rest of the girls as they went out to do their sound check. AJ looked away, knowing he was being an idiot, but not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Hey AJ." Nick smiled as he sat beside AJ.  
  
"Hey Nick." AJ said glumly.  
  
Nick looked at AJ, seeing his obvious unhappiness. "What's wrong? You look like your dog died or something."  
  
AJ looked at Nick. "No, you dumbass. I'm fine."  
  
Nick shrugged. "Could've fooled me."  
  
AJ shook his head. "Are you always this stupid or what?"  
  
Nick looked insulted. "No need to get mean man. I was just worried bout ya. Ever since you broke up with Sarah you've been miserable."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Nick nodded towards the stage and smiled. "Katie," he simply said. They both slightly laughed as she waved and Lexi crashed into her.  
  
AJ sighed. He knew Sarah would tell the girls. so why did it bother him that everyone knew what a jerk he was?  
  
"Uncle AJ." Josh's little voice reached him and he smiled.  
  
"Hey JJ, how are ya?"  
  
"New toy?" Nick gestured to the mini basketball he held.  
  
"It's a ball." Josh said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Your dad get that for you?" AJ asked.  
  
Josh shook his head. "No Uncle Brian did."  
  
AJ nodded. "Cool. So you like basketball, huh?"  
  
Josh nodded. "Uh huh. Uncle Brian says I'm better than you."  
  
AJ looked over at Nick, who was trying not to laugh, then smiled down at Josh. "He said that, huh? Well you tell him that when you grow up, you'll be taller than him."  
  
Nick burst out laughing as Josh looked at his two "uncles" with a weird look. AJ just smiled as he hugged Josh. That kid sure knew how to make someone feel better. Kevin was one hell of a lucky guy.  
  
"Hey JJ, come with me. I'll show you how to shoot some good hoops." Nick said suddenly picking him up.  
  
AJ watched them leave, not knowing why he was suddenly so sad. When he thought about it, he realized he would miss Josh when he was gone. This tour wouldn't last forever, and soon, Josh would be going home with Cassie and the girls.  
  
Sarah's words echoed in his mind. "You're going to miss me AJ. I know you will."  
  
AJ sighed deeply. Yeah. he would miss her. He already did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah pushed open the door to her hotel room, feeling completely drained. She sighed as she closed the door behind her and dropped her bag to the floor. Today's show had taken all her energy. Reaching for the light switch, she felt a shiver go down her spine. That was odd.. The window was open.  
  
Suddenly Sarah didn't want to be in her room all alone. She flipped the light switch, but nothing happened. Her mind raced. and she felt like screaming. Stay calm, she told herself, just open the door and get out.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream anyway, reaching for the door at the same time, the felt the hand cover her mouth. She sucked in a breath, and then realized what a mistake that was, as she smelt the strong chemicals. Her mind whirled as she passed out.  
  
The kidnapper was breathing hard, having had to climb five stories to get to this damned room. Hoisting the girl onto his shoulders, he quickly left the room, running down the hall before he was spotted. Making it to the stairs, he slipped through the door and down to the basement. His partner was waiting by the window to grab the girl.  
  
His partner opened the window carefully, reaching in to grab the girl. Quickly, they got her out of the building and into the car. Then they were racing through the streets towards the boss's house.  
  
When they arrived at the house, they unloaded the girl from the car and carried her inside. As they had been instructed, they left the girl in the basement of the house and found their money. Now Sarah's fate lies in the hands of "the boss".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AJ lifted his head as he heard a door slam. It was Sarah's door. AJ knew because his room was right next to her room. For some reason it bothered him  
  
Sliding out of bed, he opened the door and looked at Sarah's. It was just a door, but something made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He moved towards it cautiously, and then touched the door knob. To his surprise, it opened at his touch.  
  
Something was definitely wrong. He heard another door slam shut, and he turned to the noise. He guessed it was the door at the end of the hall that led to the stairs. Sarah wouldn't use the stairs. would she? He shook his head. nope not this late.  
  
AJ walked into Sarah's room and tried to turn on the lights. When none went on, he felt a chill enter his body. He looked ahead of him and saw the balcony window open. Sarah wouldn't leave that open. When he moved towards it, he almost tripped over something. It was her bag.  
  
'Damn, she was gone,' he thought.  
  
Going back to the doorway, he spotted a white piece of paper resting on the table in the living room. He moved close, and then saw that it was actually a pile of papers.  
  
AJ sat down slowly and picked up the first letter. Skimming it, cold fear entered his heart and he swore. He didn't bother reading the rest. He took them and ran down the hall to Kevin's room. He knocked until Kevin answered the door, looking quite a mess.  
  
"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to wake you." AJ said hurriedly as he pushed past Kevin. "But something's wrong.. I." He stopped short when he saw Cassie come out of the bedroom. "Cassie. I. you." He turned back to Kevin, who was smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Hi AJ," Cassie said softly. She saw the fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I. It's Sarah."  
  
Cassie immediately came forward. "What is it? What happened?"  
  
Kevin came towards AJ as well. He showed them the notes he found, and then told them what he had seen and heard. Kevin reached for the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"It's okay, Cass. Kevin can handle this." AJ said, though he wasn't sure.  
  
Cassie nodded slowly, looking numb. AJ came closer and hugged her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." Cassie said absently.  
  
AJ sighed. "It is. I know it is."  
  
"How can it be your fault?" Cassie wondered.  
  
"I told her I didn't love her." AJ said sadly. " Or I.. just didn't say that I did. when I do."  
  
Cassie looked at him with wise, but sad eyes. "That still doesn't mean it's your fault."  
  
"But if anything happens to her. "AJ trailed off, knowing he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted Sarah back.  
  
Cassie pulled back slightly, and looked into AJ's eyes. She saw the truth there. she always had. She had this uncanny way of knowing the truth, no matter how much people tried to hide it.  
  
"It's nobody's fault Sarah's gone." Cassie told him gently. "But AJ, no matter what happens, you'll always have her. she loves you."  
  
"She hates me." AJ said sadly.  
  
Cassie shook her head. "No, she loves you. and she always will."  
  
AJ felt tears fill his eyes and he blinked them away. He never cried. He just hoped Cassie was right, because as soon as Sarah was back, he wasn't letting her go. 


End file.
